Cachorro Robótico
by Wolfito
Summary: Tras un rescate en fallido, un miembro de los Paw patrol deberá hacerse un 'Aumento', una prótesis para poder seguir adelante con su vida, ¿son los aumentos algo seguro? ¿Podrá Chase seguir con su vida? ¿Como se verá esto en la imagen pública del equipo? Chase descubrirá esto y más en esta historia dónde las emociones, el amor, y la superación serán punto importante
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal, nada, literalmente NAAAADA que destacar, nada en absoluto, bueno, quizá si hay algo, hoy era un día glorioso para la ciencia, se llegó a la cifra de 100.000 aumentos vendidos y aplicados con éxito, pero, ¿Que es un aumento? Te lo explicaré rápidamente, un aumento es, en esta historia, una prótesis mecánica, robótica, o como se te ocurra decirle, completamente funcional y operable a voluntad del usuario, suena genial ¿No?, pues lo es, o bueno, casi, estas maravillas trajeron consigo una polémica bastante grande, pues no todo el mundo está dispuesto al cambio, o al avance, entonces esas personitas quieren prohibirlos, para siempre, no se sabe bien porque motivo, ¿Odio? ¿Envidia? ¿El hecho de que un aumento te da capacidades absurdamente des niveladoras en lo relacionado la competencia, lo que es una molestia para los campeonatos deportivos? ¿Que haya aumentos para casi toda parte del cuerpo? Sí, eso incluye esa parte que no quiero mencionar... En fin, el problema parece ser que hay gente que cree que el ser humano puro es mejor que un aumentado, mucha gente está convencida de esto así que los aumens no la tienen fácil, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver los Paw Patrol con esto? Bueno, todo empezó con un rescate

* * *

La llamada de auxilio de parte de Jake había llegado este mismo día

-¡Ryder!- Saludó Jake

-¡Hola Jake!- Dijo el chico devolviendo el saludo - ¿Que se te ofrece?- Preguntó el Chico

-Es Everest... no la veo hace un día, no aparece, me tiene preocupado- Dijo Jake ahora preocupado - ¿Podrías llamar a los Paw patrol a que me ayuden a encontrarla?- Pidió Jake

-Claro- Dijo Ryder - ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw patrol!- Dijo Ryder

-¡Cachorros! ¡Llamada de alerta!- Llamó Ryder

Casi que instantáneamente los cachorros aparecieron equipados y preparados

-¡¿Everest está en peligro?!- Preguntaron todos los cachorros a la vez, demostrando preocupación lo que oyeron en la llamada con respecto a su compañera

-Bueno, me ahorraron toda la explicación - Dijo el Chico sorprendido - Si, o no, no sabemos, pero está desaparecida y ayudaremos en la búsqueda, todos- Dijo Ryder con determinación

-¿Todos?- Preguntó el grupo de cachorros rescatistas

-Si, a todos- Confirmó Ryder - Empezaremos en las montañas y si no hay resultados peinaremos el resto de la ciudad - Indicó Ryder

-¡En marcha!- Exclamó el chico bajando hacía su ATV

Los cachorros bajaron rápidamente hacia su vehículos, con preocupación por lo que le haya podido haber pasado, todos fueron a toda marcha hacia la montaña, dónde se encontrarían con Jake para coordinar lo que harían y como se dividirían, al llegar, Jake daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de su cabaña, pensando en que haría o que podría haber pasado

-¡Jake! ¡Para!- Dijo Ryder intentando detener a Jake

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Ryder!- Dijo Jake - Veo que trajiste a todo el equipo- Dijo el Joven sorprendido

-Everest es muy importante para todos nosotros- Explicó Ryder - Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para encontrarla- Dijo Ryder lleno de determinación

-Me alegra oírlo- Dijo Jake - Creo que se metió a la parte boscosa de la montaña, unos turistas me dijeron que habían muchas huellas, y las hay, pero no encontré a Everest- Dijo Jake nervioso

-Empezaremos por allí - Dijo Ryder - Tómate un descanso, Marshall te hará compañía ¿Verdad Marshall?- Dijo Ryder

Marshall asintió y se acercó amistosamente al montañista para hacerle compañía

-Bien, Chase, lleva a Zuma contigo y busquen por el este y el sur, Rocky y Rubble, oeste y norte, Skye, vigila el cielo, Marshall, se Marshall y acompaña a Jake- Indicó Ryder

Los cachorros aullaron y se dirigieron de inmediato a sus zonas de búsqueda que les fueron asignadas

(Una hora más tarde)

Zuma y Chase se habían dividido este y sur, para buscar más rápido, Chase eligió el sur y así Zuma se dirigió al norte

-¿Noticias Zuma? - Preguntó Chase por el comunicador

-No, nada- Dijo Zuma agotado

-Te oyes cansado- Dijo Chase en perfecto estado

-Me.. mandaste a la zona más... complicada- Dijo Zuma agitado

-¿El sur? Pensé que era bastante plano- Dijo Chase dudando

-Pero la nieve... es muy profunda, tengo que hacer mucha fuerza para caminar - Dijo Zuma parando para descansar

-Tómate unos quince, yo seguiré y te notificaré si encuentro algo- Dijo Chase, determinado a continuar su búsqueda

-Tu sigue tranquilo- Dijo Zuma mientras cortaba la llamada

-Bueno, Chase, ¿Si fueses Everest, Dónde te esconderías?- Dijo Chase pensativo y a sí mismo

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido como el de unas ramas siendo pisadas, lo cual puso en alerta máxima a Chase

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó Chase mirando en todas direcciones

Chase no recibió respuesta, salvo una pequeña roca que le golpeó la cabeza, era muy pequeñita así que solo le llamó la atención

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Chase avistando a una figura cuya silueta era muy similar a la de Everest

Se escuchó una risita inocente, lo cual hizo que Chase se enfadara un poco y saliera en persecución de la silueta

La silueta hacía zig zag entre los árboles, le tiraba cosas a Chase, fallando, todo eso solo hacía que Chase aumentara su velocidad

-¡Everest!- Llamó Chase -¿Eres tú?- Preguntó el pastor, ya casi agotado

Otra vez, no hubo respuesta, solo mas risitas, pero la silueta ya iba bajando la velocidad

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Exigió Chase ya casi alcanzando a la silueta

Pero la silueta frenó repentinamente, Chase intentó frenar, pero resbaló y quedó sujetado al borde de un barranco

-¡¿Everest?!- Preguntó Chase casi en pánico por la situación

La silueta era nada más y nada menos que Everest, quién intentó levantar a Chase del borde, con mucho esfuerzo

-¡Agárrate fuerte!- Pidió Everest- ¡No te alcanzo, buscaré algo para que te agarres!- Dijo la Husky, nerviosa

Everest se movió de aquí a allá, buscando algo para llegar al pastor, encontró una rama bastante robusta para el propósito

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando Everest volvió con Chase una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte alcanzó al pastor, haciendo que este cayera

-¡CHAAASEEEE!- Gritó la Husky viendo cómo caía su compañero, amigo y Cachorro del cual estaba enamorada

Chase ya asumía su destino, su vida le pasaba frente a sus ojos, no había escapatoria de esta, Chase estaba marcado por la muerte

 _ **Pero esa marca no tenía fecha de hoy**_


	2. Destrozado

-¡CHAAAASEEEE!! CHASEEEEEE!- Gritaba Everest mirando al vacío donde cayó Chase, el cual estaba muy nublado, y Everest no sabía que tan profundo era, los gritos se escucharon desde el helicóptero de Skye, quien vigilada con sus gafas térmicas para buscar señales de vida, encontrado así a Everest, quién seguía gritando a todo pulmón

-Chaaase- Ese último grito de Everest fue muy débil, la Husky se dañó la garganta de tanto grita, Skye contactó a Ryder de inmediato

-¡Ryder!- Llamó la Cockapoo -¡Encontré a Everest! ¡Pero parece que algo le pasó a Chase! – Informó Skye preocupada

-¡Skye!- Respondió Ryder -¡¿Dónde estás?!- Preguntó El chico ya encendiendo el motor de su ATV

-¡En ese lugar que llaman el risco de la muerte! – Exclamó Skye – Everest está gritándole al vacío, no tengo ni la menor idea de que está pasando, hay mucha niebla- Informó Skye buscando señales de vida en el vacío

-¡Llama a Everest! ¡Encendió su collar!- Dijo Ryder mientras miraba su tableta

-¡Everest! ¡Everest!- Llamó Skye - ¡¿Me escuchas?!- Preguntó Skye acercándose con su helicóptero

-¡Skye!- Respondió Everest -¡Que bueno que estás aquí! ¡Chase se cayó al vacío!- Lloró la Husky mirando al vacío y con su voz rascada por tanto gritar

-¡¿QUE?!- Preguntó Skye

-¡Se cayó! ¡Intenté salvarlo pero no pude levantarlo!- Lloró Everest tendiéndose en el suelo y comenzando a Llorar

Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma y Rubble llegaron a toda velocidad, todos preocupados por lo que habían escuchado en la llamada, Ryder bajó y rápidamente alejó a Everest del borde, para evitar más accidentes

-¡Everest!- Dijo Ryder -¡¿Puedes decirme que pasó?! – Preguntó el chico mirando a los ojos de la Husky

-S-s- se cayó- Lloró Everest, casi sin voz

-¡Skye!- Llamó Ryder - ¡Busca señales de calor en el vacío, pero me te arriesgues a bajar mucho!- Indicó Ryder

Skye activó el modo fijo de su helicóptero, haciendo que este se quede estable en el aire, luego activó su mochila cohete y descendió a buscar señales de calor

-¡No hay nada Ryder!- Lloró Skye sin detectar nada en sus gafas

-¡¿Segura?!- Preguntó Ryder, ahora con su voz quebrada por la tristeza de imaginarse lo peor

-Si… - Lloró Skye -¡Espera! ¡Detecto algo! – Exclamó Skye Dirigiéndose a una débil señal de vida, la cuál estaba cerca de ella

-Por favor Chase… Dime que eres tu- Pensó Skye, teniendo en cuenta que podría ser un animal salvaje u otra cosa

Chase estaba tirado con un gran charco de sangre debajo de el, el pastor alemán estaba en las últimas, inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sangre, además de que una de sus patas delanteras estaba destrozada por la caída, y su cabeza también sufrió un golpe abismalmente fuerte, a eso se le sumaba una de sus orejas que quedó hecho polvo también, y así una serie de heridas muy graves que muy posiblemente no tendrían solución, Skye se acercó a Chase, retrocediendo un poco al ver el estado en el que estaba su compañero

-¡Ryder!- Lloró Skye con frío - ¡Lo encontré!- Dijo la Cockapoo tomando los signos vitales de su compañero

-¡¿Si?- Preguntó Ryder - ¿Puedes traerlo?- Preguntó Ryder

-Está destrozado- Lloró Skye – No.. No puedo hacerlo- Dijo Skye llorando

-Skye, escúchame- Pidió Ryder – Debes ser fuerte, puedes hacerlo, su vida depende de ello- Dijo Ryder inspirando a la Cockapoo

Skye miró al cuerpo de Chase, el cuál perdía mucha sangre, Pensó en lo trágico que sería para el equipo perder a Chase, así que la Cockapoo tomó valor y sujetó con mucho esfuerzo a su amigo

-¡Marshall!- Llamó Skye – Prepara tu equipo médico y llama al hospital para que preparen una sala- Lloró Skye encendiendo los propulsores de su mochila cohete, haciendo que la nieve que estaba bajo los propulsores se esparza y se derrita, Skye alzó vuelo hacia dónde estaba el resto del equipo, mientras tanto, Everest estaba siendo bombardeada con preguntas acerca de porqué escapó y que pasó con Chase, pero la Husky estaba en tanto pánico que había quedado muda momentáneamente

-Chicos- Llamó Ryder – Ya basta, está en pánico, no hagan más preguntas- Pidió Ryder seriamente

En ese momento Skye llegó y aterrizó en el lugar donde estaban los demás, estos miraron al cuerpo de Chase con impacto, el estado en que estaba dejó a otros miembros, como Rocky, en pánico justo como Everest, Marshall ya tenía su equipo médico preparado para atender a su mejor amigo, o al menos remediar lo que pudiera antes de llevar a Chase al hospital

Marshall miraba con angustia el cuerpo de su amigo, intentando no dañar más al casi muerto Chase, pero no podía hacer nada con su equipamiento médico de campo, Chase necesitaba atención médica profesional, o en cuestión de pocos minutos moriría

-¡Skye!- Llamó Marshall - ¡Llévate a Chase a tu helicóptero y ve al hospital! ¡Con esto no puedo hacer nada!- Exclamó el dálmata

Skye sujetó a Chase de vuelta, y lo llevó a su helicóptero, el cuál estaba estático en el aire, espetando a ser comandado o pilotado

-Por favor Chase, aguanta- Pidió Skye tomando rumbo al hospital de Bahía Aventura, a toda velocidad, lo mismo hacía el resto del equipo, pero por tierra y mas complicados por el tránsito de la hora pico de la ciudad

-¡Skye!- Llamó Ryder -¡¿Cuánto te falta para llegar?! – Preguntó el chico preocupado

-¡Ya casi estoy!- Informó Skye – Ya puedo ver el hospital- Dijo Skye maniobrando su helicóptero para aterrizar

La gente ovacionaba a los. Paw Patrol, pero no tenían la menor idea del momento por el cuál estaban pasando los cachorros, ni el porqué de su prisa

-¡¿Porqué no se callan?- Preguntó Rocky, saliendo de su pánico y quejándose por la actitud de la gente

-Rocky, ellos no tienen la culpa- Dijo Ryder

-¡la única culpable aquí es Everest!- Dijo Zuma enfadado con la Husky

Everest, a pesar de seguir sin mediar palabra, escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros, y decidió romper su silencio

-Ryder- Llamó Everest – Expúlsame del equipo- Pidió Everest, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera


	3. La solución a tus problemas

Skye estaba todavía en vuelo hacía en hospital cuando la solicitud de Everest saltó accidentalmente por las comunicaciones de la patrulla, sorprendiendo a todos, varios estaban enojados, pero nadie quería que Everest se fuera del equipo, ella era importante para todos

-Everest- Dijo Ryder -No- Negó el chico

-Ryder… por favor- Pidió Everest – No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mis estupideces, por favor, para el vehículo, yo me bajaré e iré lejos, desapareceré y nadie volverá a pasar mal por mi culpa- Lloró La Husky mirando como el helicóptero de Skye descendía en el hospital

-Everest, por favor, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que te queremos en el equipo- Dijo Ryder – Además, se que no fue tu culpa, y Chase también lo debe saber, estoy seguro de que perdonará y todo saldrá bien- Dijo Ryder sacando una lágrima de la cara de la Husky

Pero Ryder sabía que era casi imposible que Chase saliera vivo de esta, y en caso de que se salvara, no volvería a ser el mismo, de ninguna manera esto saldría bien para Chase, y los demás también se verían afectados

-¡Ryder!- Llamó Skye - ¡Estoy en el hospital, ya se están llevando a Chase a la sala de cirugías! – Dijo Skye, con cierto alivio, aunque no mucho

-Gracias Skye- Dijo Ryder – Sabía que lo lograrías – Dijo el chico intentando subirle el animo a Skye

Y en efecto, los doctores ya estaban en el helipuerto para recibir al casi muerto Chase, reunieron al mejor cirujano que tenía la ciudad, el doctor William Tygan, y a unos cuantos asistentes para la cirugía, que tenía una importancia muy grande para la ciudad

Los doctores corrían por los pasillos del hospital, llevando la camilla que tenia a Chase lo más rápido que podían hacia una sala de cirugías, también preparada

-Chicos- Dijo el Doctor -Esta vida está en nuestras manos, es nuestro deber como.. – El Doctor estaba inspirando a su equipo cuando fue interrumpido

-¡No hay tiempo!- Dijo un asistente

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra- Dijo William, poniéndose los guantes

Ryder y los Paw Patrol recién había llegado al hospital, el chico se acercó a quién manejaba los registros y le Preguntó:

-¿Dónde tienen a Chase?- Preguntó Ryder poniendo sus dos manos en el mostrador, los nervios lo tenían agitado

-en cirugías- Dijo la recepcionista sin demostrar mucha preocupación

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Ryder corriendo hacia la sala de esperas del área de cirugías del hospital

-¡No se permiten animales en..!- Dijo la recepcionista, pero no fue escuchada

Ryder y los cachorros corrían hacia la sala de espera, omitiéndose saludos y cosas así, ellos, aun sabiendo que la intervención tardaría bastante, querían llegar, no sabían porqué, pero era casi una necesidad, la necesidad de estar allí para su amigo

Al llegar a la sala, Skye ya estaba allí, ya que ella había llegado en el helicóptero al hospital, el resto de los Paw Patrol tomaron asiento en aquella sala, Ryder se sujetó la cabeza y miró al suelo, Rubble se tapó la cara con sus patas, Skye miraba a los dibujos de las paredes, para distraerse, Marshall se quitó el casco y lo puso en su pecho, y lo abrazó muy fuerte, Zuma y Rocky se abrazaron, a pesar de lo incómodo que era, ambos lo necesitaban, Everest miraba a la puerta de la sala, esperando que el cirujano aparecía de esa puerta con buenas noticias

Y así estuvieron por casi dos horas, el Doctor no salía, lo cual preocupaba mucho a los cachorros, hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un tipo alto, calvo, con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y de tez morena, que miró al chico, con alivio, pero recién saliendo de los nervios de la cirugía

-¡¿Está bien?!- Preguntó Everest casi saltando sobre el cirujano

-Si- Respondió el doctor William – Pero me gustaría hablar con Ryder antes – Dijo el doctor, con el profesionalismo con el que actuaba habitualmente

Ryder se levantó y se dirigió al doctor, esperándose buenas noticias, pero lo que recibiría no sería algo bueno

-Ryder- Dijo el doctor – Doctor Tygan- Dijo el doctor estrechando su mano con Ryder – Mis amigos me dicen William- Explicó el doctor

-Doctor… ¿De que quería hablar conmigo?- Preguntó Ryder nervioso

-Chico… - Dijo el doctor, cambiando su tono de voz profesional a una voz preocupada, sin perder su frialdad habitual – Con respecto a Chase, está vivo, pero inconsciente, perdió mucha sangre y necesitará una donación bastante grande – Dijo el doctor

-¿Pero el está bien? ¿Su cuerpo? No estaba en buen estado cuando lo encontramos- Explicó Ryder

El doctor cerró sus ojos, pensó y luego habló

-No volverá a caminar- Dijo el doctor

Ryder quedó impactado, el cachorro que lo acompañó durante casi toda su vida ahora estaría inmóvil, conociendo a Chase estaría con la moral destrozada, Chase no soportaría esto, sería imposible que el lo aceptara, Ryder estaba intentando contener el llanto, pero era una tarea casi imposible, el doctor se percató de esto y abrazó al chico

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, pero lo mejor sería darle a Chase la noticia con un proceso lento, para evitar que entre en pánico- Sugirió el doctor

-¿Qué… Tipo de sangre necesita Chase?- Preguntó Ryder accediendo a los archivos de su tableta

-El tipo de sangre de Chase debería bastar- Indicó el doctor – pero es mucha, el donante quedaría agotado durante mucho tiempo – Indicó el doctor

Ryder recordó el tipo de sangre de Chase, y solo un miembro del equipo coincidía

-Everest- Pensó Ryder

Pero cierto individuo estaba parado en la puerta de aquél hospital, vestido con un abrigo largo de color negro, un pantalón igual de oscuro, pero su cabello era rubio, con una ligera barba, producto del evitar afeitarse durante un día o dos, pero lo más llamativo de ese individuo era sus ojos, estaban rodeados por un pequeño material sintético en que estaba cerca de las cejas, y aún mas llamativos eran sus ojos, anaranjados, pero no naturales, era un anaranjado fuerte, esos ojos, aumentados, le proporcionaban al usuario un escáner para averiguar a quien estaba mirando, entre muchas otras cosas, el tipo buscaba a Ryder

-¿Everest?- Preguntó Tygan

-Si, ella es la única que tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Chase- Explicó Ryder

El doctor suspiró, pensando en que tendría que volver a tener vidas en sus manos

-Llámala, y veré si es apta para donar- Dijo el doctor

-Everest- Llamó Ryder a la Husky, que volvió al silencio, y también en silencio se acercó al chico

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Everest cabizbaja

-Te quiero proponer algo- Dijo Ryder, pero Everest pensó en que no sería nada interesante, al ver esto, Ryder complementó la propuesta – Es una oportunidad para que puedas remendar tu error- Dijo Ryder

La Husky levantó la cabeza, miró al chico, ahora muy interesada a escuchar la propuesta

-¿Eso existe?- Preguntó Everest

-Si, pero es un poco arriesgado- Dijo Ryder

-No diría arriesgado- Dijo el Doctor – Pero si será algo que te dejará cansada y fuera de los rescates durante un tiempo- Dijo William, sacando un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo

-No quiero comprometerte a nada sin tu consentimiento- Dijo Ryder – Pero si le donas sangre a Chase, el se podrá salvar, ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Ryder

-Sabes que haría lo que sea para limpiar mi consciencia- Dijo Everest – Así que acepto- Dijo Everest, determinada

-Muy bien, cachorrita, ven conmigo – Pidió el doctor

Everest y William se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Chase, Ryder se quedó sentado en esa silla, y el individuo de antes apareció, con una caja blanca en la mano

-Hola- Dijo el tipo

Ryder lo ignoró, no por maldad, sino para evitar responder de mala manera al desconocido

-Mira, se lo que pasó, pero creo poder remediarlo, solo necesito tu aprobación- Dijo el individuo, abriendo la caja, mostrando la posible solución al problema de Chase


	4. Un extraño benefactor

El tipo tenía abierta la caja, pero Ryder no le prestaba atención, así que el tipo, con la mejor de las intenciones volvió a tocarle el hombro a Ryder, quién ahora si cambió de postura para ver que quería aquel tipo

-No estoy de humor- Dijo Ryder – Así que esto es una broma solo guárdatela- Pidió Ryder Seriamente

-Oye chico, tranquilo – Pidió el tipo – Pero creo que lo que hay en la caja puede interesarte- Dijo abriendo la caja por tercera vez

En la caja había una pata mecánica, de color negro con algunas partes grises, también un par de ojos, eran de un material que servía para que parecieran reales, además de que cambiaban de color de iris a gusto del portador, también había lo que parecía parte de un torso y una especie de Chip, entre otras cuantas cosas más

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Ryder asombrado, pero desconfiando

-¿Te evitaste ver las noticias últimamente?- Preguntó El tipo – Son aumentos, para tu animalito, solo necesito tu aprobación y se los colocaremos- Indicó el tipo

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti? – Preguntó Ryder en desconfianza

En ese momento el tipo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo una tarjeta blanca, una identificación que decía que pertenecía a una compañía que fabricaba aumentos, esa compañía era, de momento, la más grande del país, Ryder vio esto y tomó un poco más de confianza con el desconocido

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el tipo - ¿Salvamos a tu cachorro?- Preguntó, cerrando la caja

Ryder tenía que pensarlo, eso cambiaría la vida de Chase, pero no había mucho margen de tiempo para esa decisión

-¿Es seguro?- Preguntó Ryder

-Sip- Dijo el tipo – Pero necesitará un tratamiento luego, salvo que los exámenes digan lo contrario- Dijo el tipo

-¿Exámenes?- Preguntó Ryder

-Si, con la sangre que le sacó Tygan, veré la compatibilidad, así podré ver si estos aumentos que traje sirven o si tengo que traer otros- Explicó el tipo

-¿Y cuando crezca?- Preguntó Ryder – No creo que esas cosas crezcan- Dudó Ryder

-No te preocupes, son extensibles, así que si necesita agrandar su pata, podrá hacerlo sin problemas- Dijo el tipo

-¿Es riesgoso?- Preguntó Ryder

-No- Negó el tipo -Solo que si lo exámenes lo dicen, tendrá que tomar unos medicamentos, aunque no creo que en el caso de Chase eso sea necesario- Explicó el tipo

El tipo sacó un libro de su bolso, luego se lo dio a Ryder

-Todo lo que necesitas saber está aquí- Dijo el tipo – Léelo luego de que aumentemos a Chase- Dijo el tipo, ahora un poco cansado de las preguntas

-Está bien- Accedió Ryder, aunque no del todo seguro de su decisión

-Manos a la obra- Dijo el tipo, levantándose y poniendo rumbo hacia la sala de cirugías

Ryder se dirigió a sus cachorros, tenía que mentalizarlos para lo que sucedería, les gustara o no, Chase sería un aumentado, y habría que tenerle paciencia, y acompañarlo en ese proceso de cambio, no sería fácil, pero lo harían por Chase

-Cachorros- Dijo Ryder

Los cachorros dejaron de hacer lo poco que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su mirada a Ryder, esperando buenas noticias

-Chase… No será el mismo- Dijo Ryder

Los cachorros se miraron entre si, confundidos y preocupados, algunos ya estaban llorando, pero todos tenían un desconcierto muy grande, pero permanecían en silencio para escuchar

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Skye, con lágrimas y su voz quebrada

-Chase…. Lo van a aumentar- Dijo Ryder, haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar llorar

Los cachorros quedaron impactados, su amigo quedaría en el mismo estado que esos fenómenos que aparecían en las noticias, esos que iniciaban disturbios y alborotaban todo, algunos cachorros, como Zuma, estaban con miedo, Rubble comenzó a murmurar de manera inentendible, pero se sabía que era un pedido para que Chase no se transformara en uno de esos maleantes, Skye se abrazó a Rocky, quien estaba al lado de ella, Marshall buscó el lado bueno a la situación

-Miren el lado bueno- Dijo Marshall parándose firmemente – Chase necesita esto, todos vimos como quedó, no hay forma de que volviera a caminar, esto le ayudará a seguir adelante, por favor, TODOS aquí conocemos a Chase, y sabemos que él hizo cosas por nosotros, Así que vamos a devolverle el favor con toda nuestra voluntad y hacerlo sentir lo mejor posible! – Pidió Marshall, mostrándole la situación a sus compañeros, que en cierto modo lo decepcionaban con sus actitudes

Todos miraron al Dálmata, con admiración por aquél cachorro que usualmente sería el torpe del grupo, que ahora estaba intentando inspirar al grupo

-Gracias Marshall- Dijo Ryder, también con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

En ese momento Everest salió de la sala donde le habían hecho la donación de sangre a Chase, quien ahora estaba siendo aumentado, Everest salió agotada, cansada, producto de la donación

-¡Everest!- Llamó Ryder

La Husky miró al chico, luego miró a sus compañeros, luego se preparó para decir algo

-Chicos- Dijo Everest -Creo que les debo una disculpa, por mi actitud y las consecuencias que tuvo, si no me perdonan, lo entenderé, pero me tomaré un tiempo para decidir si seguir en el equipo o no- Explicó la Husky

-Everest, ¿Te vas a ir?- Preguntó Rocky preocupado

-No lo sé- Dijo Everest – Pero si es mi castigo, lo aceptaré- Dijo Everest mirando a Ryder, quién pensaba en como convencer a Everest para que se sacara eso de la cabeza

-¡No queremos que te vayas del equipo!- Dijo Toda la patrulla, preocupada por la posible decisión de su amiga

Everest se sorprendió al escuchar que nadie quería que se fuera, así que se replanteó armar las maletas, pensando en todo eso

-Gracias- Lloró Everest

Los cachorros se dieron un abrazo grupal, todos lloraban, pero ese abrazo amortiguaba el dolor de todo lo sucedido, ahora lo único que querían era ver a Chase, deseo que se les cumpliría pronto


	5. Despertar asustado

Los cirujanos ya estaban terminando con la cirugía de Chase, todo estaba saliendo tal y como se esperaba, nada de complicaciones ni cosas de las que preocuparse, Chase estaba en manos expertas

Aunque nadie pensó en como decirle a alguien que no apoyaba a los aumentos, que ahora era un aumentado, Chase seguro no aceptaría eso a la primera, pero aún estaba bajo el más profundo sueño, gracias a los medicamentos proporcionados antes de la intervención médica, los médicos, ya habiendo terminado la cirugía, salieron de la sala a compartir el éxito con los cachorros y con Ryder

-Uff- Suspiró aliviado el doctor Tygan mientras salía de la sala

-¡¿Cómo está?!- Preguntó Everest, adelantándose a los demás

-Tranquila- Dijo el doctor - Está bien- Sonrió el tipo

Los cachorros se soltaron del abrazo y la alegría invadió ese pequeño segmento del pasillo en el cuál estaban los cachorros y Ryder, Skye dio una voltereta inconscientemente, Marshall saltaba de alegría, Zuma y Rocky se volvieron a abrazar, esta vez por alegría, Rubble saltó sobre Ryder y le lamió la cara, Everest quedó en la misma posición de antes, con cierta inquietud acerca de como se sentiría Chase y si el pastor alemán estaría enojado o no con ella, eso significaría que Everest debería hablar con Chase, lo cual sería complicado

-¿Puedo h-hablar con el?- Preguntó Everest, nerviosa y dándole un final abrupto a aquel momento de felicidad de sus compañeros ya que ellos pararon al escuchar a Everest decir eso

-Vaya- Dijo el doctor -¿Tu eres Everest, verdad?- Preguntó el doctor

-Si, ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Everest Confundida

-Chase murmuraba tu nombre mientras dormía- Dijo el doctor – Me pregunto por que- Dijo el doctor

-Bueno, puede que su cabeza esté hecha un desastre – Dijo el mismo tipo que le mostró los aumentos a Ryder -nos pasa a todos cuando nos aumentamos- Explicó

-En fin- Suspiró el doctor – Chase no puede hablar ahora, pero en unas horas estará despierto y podrán hablar con el, pero asegúrense de que le están dando espacio y no lo bombardeen con preguntas, por favor- Pidió el doctor, Dirigiéndose a buscar los registros

(8 horas más tarde)

-Everest, caída, amigos- Decía Chase, que estaba soñando algo bastante feo, a juzgar la manera en la que se revolcaba sobre aquella camilla

-Fenómeno- Esa última palabra salió de su boca, causando el final del sueño de aquel cachorro que pronto vería su vida cambiar mucho, queriéndolo o no

Chase despertó desconcertado, no sabía donde estaba, ni porque estaba allí, tampoco sabía porque estaba allí, Analizó su entorno cuidadosamente, y vio que había un mueble con muchos frascos y frasquitos dentro

-¡Estoy en un hospital!- Pensó Chase, ahora preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado

Pero Chase no recordaba lo que pasó en la montaña, nada, ni la caída ni la persecución, ni porque había ido a ese frío lugar en primer lugar así que estaba despistado casi que al completo, Chase siguió observando su entorno, pero comenzó a sentirse raro, sentía la vista pesada, una sensación extraña en el pecho y otra en la oreja, Chase ahora estaba un poco asustado, las palabras "Aumento calibrado" apareció de la nada en su visión, dándole un susto al desorientado pastor, que ahora se preguntaba que había sido eso y porque había sucedido

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Chase asustado, ahora mirando a todos lados

-¿Ryder?- Llamó Chase, pero no hubo respuesta

-¡¿Alguien?! – Llamó Chase, en ese momento Ryder entró a la sala

-¡Ryder!- Dijo Chase alegremente, que sorpresivamente se había levantado de la camilla para sacar su miedo abrazando a su dueño que tanto quería

-¡Chase! ¡Cuidado!- Susurró Ryder -¡No estás en condiciones para andar moviéndote mucho!- Explicó Ryder

-¿Qué? ¿Porque susurramos?- Preguntó Chase confundido -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Chase, viendo la cara del humano, que estaba triste y analítica

Ryder estaba mirando todo lo que había cambiado en Chase, una de sus patas delanteras ahora era una pata de color negro con partes grises, sus ojos estaban de color anaranjado, que se notaba mucho por parecer muy tecnológico, Chase tenía una oreja que parecía mordida, pero que en realidad quedó así por la caída, además parte de su torso estaba también aumentado, dándole un aspecto completamente nuevo a Chase, quien parecía no darse cuenta de todo esto, mirando con total inocencia a su dueño

-Chase- Llamó Ryder

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó el pastor mirando la expresión de tristeza en la cara de su dueño

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Ryder, todavía analizando todos los cambios de su segundo al mando

-Si- Dijo Chase – Aunque me parece que me falta algo- Dijo el pastor dirigiendo lentamente mente su mirada a su pata, que Chase sentía extraña

Chase miró esa parte de su cuerpo, luego de verla rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que era, en ese momento su respiración comenzó a agitarse, en su visión aparecían y desaparecían letras rojas que Chase no alcanzó a leer, esas letras solo asustaban más a Chase

-¡¿QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO?!- Gritó Chase, entrando en pánico y soltándose del agarre de Ryder, que ahora hacía lo posible para calmarlo

Fuera de la sala los cachorros dormían, todavía con sus uniformes puestos, aunque ninguno podía dormir bien, lo intentaban, todos tenían su preocupación por su compañero en un nivel muy alto, pero nadie superaba la de Everest, quién no dormía por los nervios y la culpa, más que nada eso último, que la invadió, y la conquistó, ella no se perdonaría nunca lo que hizo, aunque la caída no fue su culpa, sabía que si no se hubiera ido al bosque a llorar por otros problemas que ahora no vienen al caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Everest miraba la puerta de la sala a la que entró Ryder, y escuchó los gritos e inmediatamente entró a aquella sala

Si llegaste a este punto, ¿Puedes comentar algo? Significa mucho para mi, aunque nunca lo haya dicho, una sugerencia o recomendación, por favor


	6. Aun así te querré

Chase estaba en pánico, las letras rojas seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo en su visión, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas para Chase, que estaba aterrado y corría de un lado a otro de la sala, gritando y evitando a Ryder

- **¡SOY UN FENÓMENO!** \- Gritó Chase, aterrado por lo que estaba viendo

-¡Chase para!- Pidió Everest, que acababa de entrar a la sala

Chase se distrajo por este llamado, y Ryder aprovechó y sujetó a Chase, lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cabeza, Chase no entendía porque le daban cariño si era un fenómeno, pero aún asi lloraba, pero Ryder le dirigió unas palabras

-Chase, calma – Pidió Ryder abrazando a aquél aterrado cachorro – No eres un fenómeno, eres Chase, mi cachorro, el cachorro rescatista que evitó tragedias, salvó vidas- Dijo Ryder, pero Chase seguía dudando y llorando aunque ahora lloraba menos

-¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?- Preguntó Chase

-Que eres mi cachorro, no me importa si eres un aumentado, sigues siendo ese Chase que yo quiero tanto, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te querré como Chase, aumentado o no- Dijo Ryder volviendo a abrazar a Chase, que ahora correspondía el abrazo de su dueño

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Chase preocupado y secándose las lágrimas – Solo traeré problemas- Dijo Chase pensando en lo que podría pasar

Mientras tanto Everest miraba esta situación, recordando lo que hizo en el bosque

( **Recuerdo** )

-¿Porqué?- Se Preguntó Everest mientras estaba sentada en lo mas profundo del bosque moviendo hojitas con su pata -¿Por qué eres tan estúpida, porque metes en problemas a todo el mundo?- Se Preguntó Everest mientras lloraba

Las lágrimas de Everest caían sobre las heladas hojas, Everest había perdido a su madre, ese mismo día se cumplía un año desde que pasó, Everest le había armado un pequeño altar en una cuevita que había en el bosque, pero el altar había quedado destrozado por una reciente nevada, así que no era un día muy bueno para la Husky, si a eso le sumamos que se había peleado con Jake la noche anterior a su salida al bosque, fue una pelea fea, habían discutido mucho, todo porque posiblemente tendrían que cerrar el resort de la montaña por falta de fondos, Everest estaba emocionalmente destrozada, ella se acostó en lo que quedaba del altar que le había hecho a su madre, en ese momento vio como Chase se acercaba, o más bien pasaba por allí, Everest vio esto y la invadió la curiosidad de saber que hacía el cachorro de sus sueños en el bosque, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña bromita a Chase, ¿Quién hubiera sabido que terminaría como terminó?

( **Fin del recuerdo** )

Ryder y Chase estaban abrazados, llorando, Chase solo todavía no terminaba de aceptar su realidad pero las palabras de Ryder amortiguaron el golpe, así que ya no se sentía tan mal, pero aún así volver a animo normal no sería fácil

-Everest- Dijo Ryder - Únete- Invitó el chico mirando a la Husky que estaba sentada en aquel frío suelo de la sala del hospital

Everest dudó si merecía algo después de lo que hizo, pero no iba a dejar plantado a Ryder, así que se unió al abrazo, la Husky también tenía sus lágrimas, aunque no se comparaban con las de Ryder o Chase, Everest sintió algo frío que le tocaba la espalda, se estremeció y el abrazo se separó

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ryder preocupado

-No lo sé- Dijo Everest – Algo frío me tocó- Explicó Everest pensando en que podría haber sido

Chase se había dejado llevar un poco, su aumento era manejado como si se tratase de su pata, no había mucho dilema en aprender como mover su aumento, pero Chase se había dejado llevar por lo que su corazón le decía, y no por su cabeza, cosa que el Haría habitualmente, Chase tenía algunos sentimientos hacia la Husky, pero el no recordaba lo que pasó en la montaña así que no había nada que le dijera que no, pero guardó silencio al escuchar lo que le pasó a la Husky

-Chicos- Bostezó Ryder – Todavía es de madrugada, recomendaría que duerman un poquito más, en especial tu Chase - Dijo Ryder mirando las caras cansadas de Chase y Everest

Ambos asintieron y Chase se dirigió a la camilla, vencido por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en tan poco tiempo, se acostó y pegó su cabeza a la almohada, luego gritó con la almohada en su cara para que la misma evitara que se escuchara el grito, pero Everest todavía estaba en la habitación de Chase, pensando en si salir o preguntarle a Chase si recordaba lo que pasó, ya que el no parecía muy enfadado ni asustado de Everest

-Chase- Llamó Everest

Chase dio media vuelta, quedando así en posición para mirar a Everest, que tenia preocupación y tristeza en su cara, a Chase le pareció extraño esta cara, así que le preguntó de que se trataba

-¿Pasa algo?- Susurró Chase mirando a la Husky, que tenía frío y miraba a Chase con cierta incertidumbre

-No… Recuerdas, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Everest un poco angustiada

-¿Recordar que? – Preguntó Chase confundido, pero Everest no respondió porqué estaba pensando – Pareces tener frío, aquí hay espacio de sobra, ¿Quieres venir?- Invitó Chase mirando a Everest, que se había sonrojado un poco al escuchar la inusual propuesta de Chase

-¿A que… quieres llegar?- Preguntó Everest un poco nerviosa

-A nada – Dijo Chase – Solo que no quiero verte pasar frío cuando tengo opciones pata ayudarte- Dijo Chase tocando dos veces la camilla con su pata, volviendo a invitar a Everest

Everest caminó con un poco de duda a la camilla, pero cuando llegó subió sin ninguna duda, hacía frío, aun así lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero la invitación de Chase parecía que realmente quería que Everest no pasara frío, así que al subir tomó un poco de distancia de Chase, respetando su espacio personal

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Everest – Puedo irme, no tienes porque ponerte incómodo- Dijo Everest mirando por la ventana

-Quédate aquí- Pidió Chase – Solo.. necesito que me digas algo- Pidió Chase acercándose a Everest

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Everest un poco incómoda y sonrojada

-Tuve un sueño, y tu aparecías en él- Dijo Chase, mirando detenidamente a Everest

 **Y si, lo se, 6 capitulos en un hospital, ya saldrán y llegaremos a la parte donde Chase se topa con los problemas... No adelantaré más**


	7. Amar a un aumen

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó Everest -¿De que trataba?- Preguntó Con preocupación la Husky

-No lo sé con certeza- Dijo Chase – Pero estabas tu, luego también estaban los demás y… yo… Caía, todos se reían o tenían miedo, me sentí muy mal.. Y no me gustaría que pasara en la realidad- Dijo Chase angustiado

-Chase, yo estaré aquí, no importa que te pase o que hagas, encontrarás un apoyo en mi- Dijo Everest, mientras que Chase la miraba de forma analítica

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Everest

-No… nada- Dijo Chase cortando el contacto visual

Un silencio invadió aquella sala que estaba en parte iluminada por el alumbrado público, ya que esa sala tenía ventana hacia la calle, luego Chase, que todavía no recordaba que había pasado decidió comenzar a reconstruir aquella escena desde lo más profundo de su memoria, pero el escáner que tenía Chase como parte de su aumento ocular decidió aparecer

-Everest, ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?- Preguntó Chase confundido por aquel análisis

-¿Yo? No estoy nerviosa- Mintió Everest volviendo a cortar el contacto visual

Everest realmente estaba nerviosa, ella realmente quería decirle lo que sentía a Chase, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, pero a la vez podría empeorar la situación, Chase notó aquél comportamiento y decidió preguntar

-¿Me vas a contar que está pasando?- Preguntó Chase ya con cierto enfado y analizando la situación

Everest se precipitó, se acercó bruscamente a Chase, lo agarró de ambos lados de la cara y lo besó, descargando esas ganas que venía acumulando desde hace mucho, Chase se podría haber separado de aquella demostración de amor, pero el también quería esto, sus orejas se inclinaron para atrás y Chase se puso igual de nervioso que Everest, quien se separó al notar lo que estaba haciendo

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Everest, todavía nerviosa y sonrojada

Chase miró a Everest, que estaba casi llorando por lo que hizo, pero Chase no quería verla así, le dio un abrazo y la acompañó en el llanto

-No lo sientas – Yo… también quería esto- Dijo el pastor aumentado que ahora abrazaba más fuerte a Everest

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Everest mientras Chase le secaba las lágrimas

-Si- dijo Chase – Pero nunca esperé que fuera en estas circunstancias- Dijo el pastor

Ahora Everest miraba como los ojos de Chase habían cambiado de color, de naranja a rosado, luego Bostezó Recordando la hora que era, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chase

-Tus ojos- Dijo Everest volviendo a bostezar

-¿Les pasa algo?- Preguntó Chase buscando un reflejo donde mirarse

-Están bonitos- Dijo Everest -¿Realmente no recuerdas lo que pasó?- Preguntó la Husky acariciando la cabeza de Chase

-No- Dijo Chase – Pero tampoco quiero saberlo- Dijo, cerrando sus ojos

-¿Vas a dormir?- Preguntó Everest

-Supongo, ¿Qué dirán los demás? ¿Ellos saben algo?- Preguntó Chase, pensando que podría pasar cuando salieran ambos juntos de aquella sala

-No había pensado en eso- Dijo Everest ahora preocupada

-¿Sabes que? No me preocupa, ahora somos lo que somos y si nos dicen algo malo los ignoraré- Dijo Chase mientras miraba al techo -Gracias, Eve, por dale una oportunidad a este fenómeno- Agradeció Chase

En ese momento Everest gruñó un poco, que Chase dijera eso le enfadaba, pero aún así era normal que el se sintiera así, el odiaba a los aumentos, pero ahora no tenía otra opción que quererlos, o al menos aceptarlos, Everest quería encontrar una manera de explicarle que él NO era un fenómeno

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Chase confundido por el gruñido

-Si- Dijo Everest – Chase… ¿Por qué piensas eso? No eres un fenómeno, esas cosas de metal no harán que ese Chase que yo quiero tanto pierda lo que más me gusta de él- Dijo Everest un poco enfadada con el pastor

-¿Qué sería eso?- Preguntó Chase, un poco apenado por lo que dijo y lo que causó en Everest

Everest puso su pata en la parte donde ella pensaba que estaba el corazón de Chase, el pastor sintió esa demostración de afecto, y miró a la Husky, que ahora le sonreía

-Esto de aquí- Dijo Everest- Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti- Explicó Everest acariciando la parte del pecho de Chase que había quedado sin aumentar

-¿Mi corazón?- Preguntó Chase

-Si, tu corazón- Confirmó Everest – Eres un cachorro noble, fiel, responsable, tu corazoncito es algo muy importante que tienes, has demostrado que no ha cambiado, que sigues siendo el Chase que todos conocemos y queremos, y seguirá siendo así- Dijo Everest, causando que Chase llorara un poco

-¿Estás segura de que me aceptarán?- Preguntó Chase

-Si, solo tienes que ser tu mismo, seguir siendo Chase- Susurró Everest cerrando sus ojos y preparándose para dormir – Buenas noches- Susurró

Ambos durmieron, Everest dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de aquel pastor que ella amaría, pero Chase tenía ciertos problemas para dormir, el miedo a que lo rechazaran era algo que lo había invadido desde que despertó, y así seguía en el, pero ahora tenía a Everest, y la tendría que cuidar si quería que ella siguiera a su lado, ahora ellos serían el uno para el otro

Al otro día el primero en despertar fue Ryder, quería ver como estaba su cachorro, así que silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta de la sala donde estaba Chase, para ver como estaba sin despertar a los demás, abrió la puerta y vio a Chase y a Everest abrazados, estaban tan en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta que Ryder estaba allí, el chico los miró con unas ligeras lágrimas de alegría que salían de sus ojos, ver que Chase estaba feliz luego de lo que pasó era algo muy importante para él, aunque no se dio de la manera en la que él hubiera querido, Chase se veía feliz, y no había nada más importante que eso

-Hey- Dijo el mismo tipo que le dio las piezas a Ryder

-Oh, hola- Dijo Ryder cerrando la puerta

-No quiero apurarte- Dijo el tipo - Pero creo que Chase debería conectar con el mundo real lo antes posible, ya está apto para eso- Dijo

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Ryder

-Si, ya puede caminar y hablar, es consciente de lo que hace, creo que está listo- Dijo le tipo


	8. De vuelta al grupo

Chase y Everest estaban abrazados en aquella camilla del hospital, jugaban a eso de que uno le tocaba el hocico al otro, y el otro hacía lo mismo y repetían el proceso

-Ping- Dijo Everest poniendo su pata en el hocico de Chase

-Pong- Dijo Chase, haciendo lo mismo

-Llevamos un buen rato con esto- Dijo Everest sacando la pata aumentada de Chase de su hocico – Son las siete- Dijo Everest mirando un reloj que había colgado en la pared

-¿Y?- Preguntó Chase – No es que los demás vayan a despertar temprano por…. Espera- Dijo Chase recordando que el despertaba al equipo

-Bien, creo que lo recuerdas- Dijo Everest - ¿Porqué no les das una sorpresa y los despiertas?- Preguntó Everest destapando a Chase para le den ganas de levantarse por el frío

-Eso es jugar sucio- Dijo Chase

-Jugaremos mas sucio esta noche- Dijo Everest

Chase no entendió la metáfora y se bajó de la camilla, aún se estaba acostumbrando a caminar con esa cosa, así que caminaba un poco extraño, fue al otro lado de la camilla y ayudó a Everest a bajar

-Mi lady- Llamó Chase poniendo su pata para que Everest bajara

-Gracias, mi príncipe azul- Dijo Everest bajando con ayuda de Chase

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Chase moviendo su cabeza con dirección a la puerta

-Claro- Dijo Everest, pero ella paró a medio camino – Espera, ¿Diremos que ahora somos novios? – Preguntó Everest un poco nerviosa

-No lo se, preferiría esperar a que nuestro lazo quede mas formado- Dijo Chase, pensando en no precipitar la noticia

-Está bien, salgamos- Dijo Everest dirigiéndose a la puerta

Todos fuera salvo Ryder dormían, el tipo de las piezas dejó un libro a cargo de Ryder, para la enseñanza de Chase y sus aumentos, también dejo un número telefónico, para contactar con el si fuera necesario, cuando la puerta se abrió y Chase y Everest salieron de ella, Ryder miró sorprendido a aquella pareja que salía como si nada de aquel lugar

-¡Chase!- Susurró Ryder para no despertar a los demás

-Lo se, necesito autorización del médico- Susurró Chase- Pero quería darles una sorpresa- Dijo Chase, tocando a Marshall para despertarlo

-Marsh- Llamó Chase

Marshall se dio media vuelta de su posición de dormir boca abajo, justo tenía una luz del techo alumbrándolo así que le costó abrir los ojos, no reconoció a Chase al principio, sus ojos y su pecho habían cambiado y eso era lo único que Marshall alcanzaba a ver

-¿Dios?- Preguntó Marshall confundido

-No, tontito- Rió Chase – Soy yo, Chase- Dijo el pastor aumentado mirando a su amigo, que seguía intentando averiguar a quien tenía enfrente

-¿Dios se llama Chase?- Preguntó Marshall otra vez confundido y levantándose -Bueno, Dios Chase, no se el porqué de tu visita pero.. ¡Chase!- Dijo Alegremente Marshall saltando sobre Chase

-Ya, ya- Dijo Chase mientras reía por el abrazo de Marshall, que le producía cosquillas

-¡Estás bien, distinto, pero bien!- Dijo Marshall alegremente mirando a Chase y sus aumentos

-Gracias- Dijo Chase soltando una lágrima de alegría y dirigiéndose a despertar a los demás

-Rubble, Rubble- Llamó Chase sacudiendo suavemente a Rubble con su pata mecánica

Rubble dio un salto por el susto, gritó un poco y cuando volvió a tocar suelo vio a aquel pastor, que había cambiado muchísimo, Rubble se volvió a asustar, pensando que Chase era un robot asesino como aquellos de las películas

-¡Soy yo, Chase!- Dijo Chase para evitar que Rubble despertara a los demás

Rubble miró a Chase como si no lo reconociera, se hizo un poco para atrás y Suplicó para que aquella figura no le hiciera daño, ya con sus patas sobre su cabeza y llorando, Chase simplemente se dirigió a buscar a otro cachorro para despertar, y ahí Rubble reaccionó

-¡Espera!- Pidió Rubble al pastor que ya le daba la espalda

Chase dio media vuelta y le sonrió a aquel Bulldog que había dejado el temor de lado

-¿E-Eres tu?- Preguntó Rubble sorprendido

-Si, Rubble- Dijo Chase – Soy yo, no un robot asesino- Bromeó Chase

Rubble se acercó a Chase y le tocó el pecho aumentado de Chase, le daba curiosidad que fuera como era

-Está Frío- Dijo Rubble

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Chase intentando mirar su pecho

-Si- Dijo Rubble – Pero lo que realmente importa es que estás de vuelta- Dijo Rubble buscando más aumentos en el cuerpo de Chase

Chase ahora se dirigió a Rocky y Zuma

-¡Arriba Tortolitos!- Dijo Chase asustando a los dos, que dormían de forma un poco reveladora

-¡Ah!- Gritó Zuma asustado - ¡Rocky! ¿¡Cuando le pusiste piel al perrobot!?- Preguntó Zuma abrazándose del mestizo por el susto

-¡Ese es solo un proyecto!- Dijo Rocky mirando a Chase, que estaba mirándolos intentando contener su risa

-Chicos.. Dejen sus problemas matrimoniales para otro momento- Dijo Marshall riéndose – Es Chase, no el perrobot- Dijo mientras Chase dejaba salir su risa

-Oh… Hola- Dijo Rocky inclinando su cabeza un poco por le desconcierto - ¿Tus ojos cambian de color?- Preguntó Rocky viendo como los ojos de Chase cambiaron de rosado a azul

-¡Hey!- Dijo Zuma volviendo con Rocky – ¡Eso es genial! – Dijo el labrador mirando con admiración a Chase

-Gracias- Dijo Chase buscando a Skye - ¿Dónde está Skye?- Preguntó

-Se fue al baño- Dijo Ryder – Ya debería estar volviendo- Dijo El chico

Skye vio como Everest entraba a la sala donde estaba Chase, escuchó de lo que hablaban y quedó destrozada, ella quería que Chase sea para ella, pero Everest había llegado primero al corazón de Chase, pastor que ahora la esperaba en la sala, sin pensar que Skye estaba destrozada emocionalmente

-Siempre termina así- Dijo Skye – Nunca llego a lo que quiero porqué soy muy tímida, a veces me gustaría volver atrás… pero no se puede- Dijo Skye, llorando en aquél baño del Hospital

-Pero es lo que lo hace feliz… Supongo- Pensó Skye secándose las lágrimas – Si Everest hace algo mal.. La destrozaré… no se lo perdonaré- Pensó Skye con los dientes apretados

Mientras tanto, fuera del hospital el rumor de que un Paw Patrol había sido aumentado crecía por la población, causando opiniones diversas sobre aquel hecho, la cantidad de reporteros en la puerta del hospital era inusual, todos intentaban cubrir la noticia de aquel acontecimiento

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- Preguntó Skye, ya con los demás, que estaban mirando por la ventana

-Míralo tu misma- Dijo Zuma haciendo espacio para Skye

-Gracias- Dijo Skye – Ay.. Dios- Dijo Skye al ver toda esa gente acumulada en la puerta y los alrededores del hospital


	9. Cap 9

Había mucha gente en las afueras del hospital, demasiada para hacer contarla, todos con la incertidumbre de que había o no había un paw patrol que acababa de recibir un aumento, dentro de la multitud habían muchas conversaciones acerca del hecho

-¿Quién crees que haya sido? ¿Marshall? ¿Rocky?- Dijo un ciudadano dirigiéndose al mismo tipo que le había dado los aumentos a Ryder, quién había quedado atrapado en la multitud al salir del hospital

-Tengo la corazonada de que fue Chase- Dijo el tipo mientras intentaba abrirse paso por la multitud

-¡Permiso!- Pidió, empujando con delicadeza a las personas que estaban en su camino

-¡Mira! ¡Es otro de esos fenómenos!- Exclamó uno de los miembros de la muchedumbre

El tipo solo lo ignoró, él ya estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran este tipo de cosas, pero al otro tipo no le hizo gracia, y este se dirigió a buscar al ''Fenómeno''

-¿No te parece que me perseguiste suficiente?- Preguntó el chico rubio que le había dado los aumentos a Ryder

-¡Miren! ¡El fenómeno quiere pelear!- Dijo el tipo barbudo levantándose la manga derecha de su camiseta

El tipo rubio no dijo nada y adoptó una posición defensiva, invitando al atacante a proceder mediante el uso de sus dedos de su mano aumentada, haciendo el gesto típico de ''Ven a mí'' de varias películas, el atacante barbudo cargó confiado hacia el tipo rubio, pero este golpeó al barbudo en el estómago, con tal fuerza que este último cayó de rodillas, un policía que estaba cerca notó el sonido del golpe y fue a revisar, para cuando llegó el chico rubio había reducido y esposado al agresor

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó el oficial al ver que la pelea ya había concluido

-Nada, oficial- Dijo el tipo rubio sacando una placa de identificación de su abrigo

Volviendo con Chase y los demás, el personal del hospital había confirmado que la gente estaba allí fuera para ver que le había pasado a Chase, era algo obvio que Chase no saldría de allí por la puerta de salida, lo estaban buscando a él y había riesgo de que haya algún naturalista en aquel tumulto de personas, así que había que esperar a que se fueran, o había que pensar otra salida

-Bueno, no saldrás por la puerta principal, eso es obvio- Dijo Ryder intentando buscar una salida

-La gente no está del todo inclinada hacía un lado de la balanza- Dijo Zuma recordando lo que vio hace unos días en las noticias – Puede ser peligroso si es que hay algún naturalista entre toda esta gente- Agregó el labrador

-¿El helipuerto estará libre?- Preguntó Skye – Si lo está podría llevar Chase al cuartel… pero no se como saldrán ustedes- Dijo Skye preocupada por sus compañeros

-Además, nos irían a buscar al cuartel, eso no estaría bien- Dijo Rubble preocupado por que los siguieran

-¿No podemos con la polémica?- Preguntó Everest confundida por toda la preocupación

-No es solo la polémica, es la reacción en la gente, Everest, ¿Podrías llevar a Chase a las montañas? Así podríamos mantenerlo a salvo por un tiempo- Explicó Ryder pensando en llamar a Jake

-No es mala idea chico- Dijo una voz a través del comunicador de Ryder

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Ryder confundido

-El mismo que le salvó la vida a tu cachorro- Dijo el tipo – Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Tyler, trabajo para… bueno, no importa, lo que si importa es que, como ya se dieron cuenta, la salida principal no es una opción, así que eso de las montañas no es mala idea, cachorrita voladora, ¿Puedes volar hasta unas coordenadas que acabo de poner en tu GPS?- Dijo el chico rubio

A Skye le llegaron unas coordenadas de parte de Tyler, eran en las montañas, en una parte que parecía tener suficiente espacio para el aterrizaje

-Eso sí, debo explicarle unas cosas a Chase, así que me gustaría que nos dejes a solas un rato, yo puedo terminar de llevarlo a la cabaña- Explicó Tyler -¿Qué te parece? ¿Esa zona sirve para aterrizar? - Preguntó Tyler ahora por el comunicador de Skye

-Está bien- Suspiró Skye – Solo dame un minuto- Pidió Skye volviendo al baño

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Everest pensando en ir a preguntar que le pasaba al escuchar los llantos

-A lo mejor la situación la está afectando- Dijo Rocky

-Puede ser, aunque no lo creo- Dijo Everest imaginándose otra cosa

Pasó un rato hasta que Skye volvió, con su cara un poco húmeda y deprimida, pensando en que a lo mejor Everest y Chase realmente tenían futuro, que ella no encontraría otro igual, pero a su vez ella se propuso a si misma no intervenir ni perjudicar, porque si Chase realmente era feliz, ella lo aceptaría

-El helicóptero está preparado- Dijo Skye intentando recuperar su voz habitual – Cuando estés listo podremos partir- Dijo Skye comprobando las coordenadas

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?- Preguntó Ryder dirigiéndose a Chase

-Parece serio- Dijo Chase un poco pensativo – No se que deba explicarme, pero si el me dio los aumentos, estoy seguro que puedo confiar en él- Dijo Chase

-¿Listo para partir?- Preguntó Skye

-Claro- Dijo Chase siguiendo a Skye al helicóptero

Ya en el helicóptero y casi en la montaña, Skye se atrevió a romper el silencio que había en ese viaje

-¿Es verdad?- Preguntó Skye -¿Tu y Everest ahora son… novios?- Preguntó con su voz un poco quebrada, preparándose para escuchar algo que ella no quería escuchar

Chase no sabía si contarlo, Skye era una amiga muy buena, a lo mejor decirlo rompería su amistad, pero a la vez en algún momento esto se sabría y negarlo ahora sería solo mentirle

-Si… lo somos- Confirmó Chase

Skye casi se quiebra en llanto, pero no quería preocupar más a Chase, quién ya se hacía una idea de que estaba haciendo, Skye solo siguió el vuelo intentando fingir que nada había pasado, que no había escuchado eso y que podría ser feliz, aunque eso le costaría mucho

-Es aquí, prepárate para el aterrizaje- Indicó Skye todavía quebrada emocionalmente

-Gracias por traerme- Dijo Chase

-No… No hay problema, de nada – Dijo Skye terminando de aterrizar su helicóptero

Chase bajó del helicóptero, en aquel lugar estaban una todoterreno negra, un maletín y Tyler esperando en recostado en su todoterreno, Chase no llegó a despedirse de Skye, ella simplemente espero a que Chase bajara y despegó, Dejándolos a Tyler y a Chase solos

-¿No quiere tomar chocolate caliente?- Bromeó Tyler, aunque a Chase no le cayó muy bien

-¿Tu me salvaste?- Preguntó Chase confundido por lo que escuchó en la llamada

-Si… fui yo, yo conseguí tus aumentos, ¿Te cuento algo curioso?- Preguntó Tyler agachándose a examinar que los aumentos estén bien calibrados

-¿Curioso?- Preguntó Chase confundido -¿De que hablas? –

-Eres el primer perro aumentado del planeta- Dijo Tyler con orgullo – Es más, eres el primer animal aumentado de este mundo, ¿Qué te parece eso?- Preguntó Tyler

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Chase sacando algunas conclusiones que lo asustaban - ¿Estoy usando algo que no fue usado antes?- Preguntó Chase asustado

-En cierto modo, si, pero calma, si te quedas un rato más aquí podrás aprender a sacarle todo el provecho a tus aumentos, ¿Qué te parece?- Propuso Tyler


	10. 10

-No lo sé... No te conozco y apenas salí del hospital, ¿No puede ser en otro momento?- Preguntó Chase

-Podría extender el plazo de adaptación una semana, pero creo que hay cosas que es mejor aprenderlas temprano- Dijo Tyler, se lo notaba un poco decepcionado, pero insistía en que debía adaptar a Chase ahora, o luego podría traerles problemas a ambos

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Chase

-Serán solo unos minutos, además esto puede mejorar ampliamente tu trabajo de rescatista- El tipo intentando abrir la puerta de su camioneta

-Me dejé las llaves adentro... ¿Me ayudas?- Dijo Tyler poniendo en marcha su plan

-Ehh, podría forzar la cerradura, pero no tengo con que- Dijo Chase mirando la cerradura

-Bueno, robocop, puedes intentar poner tu pata en la cerradura y ver qué pasa- Dijo Tyler fingiendo sugerir algo que se le acababa de ocurrir

Chase puso su pata aumentada en la cerradura, sin esperarse nada, Tyler le parecía extraño pero aún así parecía querer ayudar, la cerradura tembló un poco al tener contacto con el aumento de Chase, luego se desbloqueó automáticamente y comenzó a emitir humo

-¿Lo ves? Ya no tienes que preocuparte por dejar fuera las llaves o por tener que forzar tu entrada a algún lado- Dijo Tyler- Eso sí, no que ni se te ocurra forzar más de cinco cerraduras en menos de diez minutos o podría sobrecalentarte, en ese cayo deberías hacer esto- Dijo Tyler agarrando de la pata a Chase y moviendo su mano por la pierna de Chase de manera veloz, esto hizo que el aumento emitiera un sonido, como si de un arma se tratase, el aumento soltó un poco de humo y vapor, nada alarmante pero servía para que ambos tuvieran un poco de calor

-También sirve cuando estás en lugares como este y hace mucho frío, pero pasando a la siguiente función, puedes.. no me vas a creer si te lo digo, toca tu pecho- Dijo Tyler

Si a Chase le parecía raro lo anterior esto lo superaba ampliamente, Chase tocó su pecho y desapareció, si, leíste bien, desapareció, bueno, no del todo, el seguía físicamente allí pero no había posible para el ojo humano de verlo

-¿¡Que me hiciste?!- Preguntó Chase al notar que él ya no estaba, en un poco de pánico toco de vuelta su pecho, solo que esta vez de manera repetida por el susto, de esta forma volvió a la normalidad

-Bueno, pareces autodidacta, te volviste invisible para los no aumens, así puedes escabullirte en casi cualquier lado sin cámaras térmicas o individuos con aumentos en los ojos, eso sí, que no se te agoten los cinco minutos de batería o te meterás en problemas, más si te encuentras en el vestuario de las chicas en pleno descanso de un jugo de básquetbol - Dijo Tyler recordando algo que hizo hace un tiempo

Chase solo respiraba agitado por el susto, cuando se calmó Tyler sacó un muñeco de prueba del baúl de la camioneta y se lo presentó a Chase

-Él es un atacante, de él te tendrás que defender, prueba decir ''Cuchilla''- Indicó Tyler

-¿Cuchilla?- Preguntó Chase confundido, en ese momento una fría hoja de acero se desplegó de la pata de Chase, pero por la dirección de la pata esta se enterró en el suelo nevado

-Sácala- Suspiró Tyler, Chase hizo caso pero le surgió una pregunta importante

-¿Es por esto que la gente odia a los aumens?- Preguntó Chase -Vamos armados con cosas ocultas, se supone que es para ayudarnos no para dañar a los demás

Tyler se agachó y apoyó su mano en Chase

-Lo sé, todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, pero esto es una parte necesaria, claro que me encantaría que pudiésemos vivir en paz, pero tristemente para algunos eso no está bien o no quieren que suceda- Dijo Tyler reconociendo y queriendo lo mismo que Chase

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Chase -¿Dices que me atacarán?- Preguntó Chase preocupado

-El destino es incierto, puede que de un día para el otro estemos todos en paz, o que se acabe el mundo, créeme, quieres saber cómo defenderte, y más con todos naturalistas allí fuera- Dijo Tyler

-Está bien, pero nunca ataqué a nadie, y menos con una cuchilla- Dijo Chase terminando de desenterrar la cuchilla

-No pasa nada, estoy para enseñarte ¿No?- Preguntó Tyler -Es cómo saltar sobre alguien que no ves hace mucho, pero... ya sabes, con una cuchilla- Indicó Tyler

-Caray- Dijo Chase acercándose al muñeco, luego tomó distancia y saltó sobre el muñeco, con la cuchilla lo perforó y lo tiró al suelo, Chase podría haber seguido con la reducción pero a Tyler se le escapó algo que a Chase le llamó mucho la atención

-Justo cómo su padre- Murmuró Tyler, en ese momento Chase soltó al muñeco de práctica al instante que escuchó eso

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el pastor

-Quieres que lo repita, ¿No?- Preguntó Tyler -Conocí a tu padre cuando yo era un simple policía, trabajaba en un aeropuerto y él me acompañaba en la seguridad, le debo mucho de lo que se y de lo que soy- Dijo Tyler sacando un cigarrillo electrónico de un bolsillo de su abrigo

-¿Lo conociste? ¿Cómo fue?- Preguntó Chase lleno de ilusión de escuchar algo que parecía bueno sobre padre que no llegó a conocer

El padre de Chase era un condecorado K-9 de la división anti drogas de un aeropuerto de en una ciudad cercana a Bahía Aventura, abandonó ya estando viejo para dedicarse al cien por ciento a su hijo, Chase, Pointer hubiera quedado solo si no fuese por su hijo, aunque eso de retirarse solo estaba en sus planes, Pointer se cruzó con Tyler cuando este estaba recién integrado al departamento de seguridad de aquel aeropuerto, ambos forjaron un vínculo hasta que Pointer intentó detener a un desacatado que había sido detenido por llevar sustancias de ingreso prohibido al país, Pointer se abalanzó sobre el tipo al ver que este llevaba un arma consigo, nadie sabe como la seguridad no lo vio antes, aún así, Pointer recibió un disparo y Tyler, ya sea por venganza o deber mal aplicado le disparó tres rondas al pecho del agresor, liquidándolo al momento, pero Pointer agonizaba y cuando Tyler se le acercó a intentar contener la herida Pointer solo dijo ''Cuídalo'' Haciendo clara intención y referencia a Chase, que solo llevaba días de nacido, pero a Tyler apenas le alcanzaba el salario para darse de comer a sí mismo, no podía cuidar a Chase así que lo dejó en una canasta en un centro de adopción, edificio que junto con los seis cachorros que quedaban pasó a pertenecerle al ayuntamiento, que lo transformó en lo que hoy se conoce como el cuartel Paw patrol, pero dejémonos de historias y volvamos a la trama que nos incumbe

Tyler ya le estaba dando un abrazo a Chase, aquella historia lo había conmovido, pero se hacía tarde y ambos tenían otras cosas que hacer, Tyler alcanzó a Chase hasta la cabaña de Jake y Everest, luego acordaron continuar otro día y se despidieron

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Everest saliendo de la cabaña por sentir el motor que ya se alejaba, Chase lloraba levemente por aquella historia, Chase solo no contestó y ambos entraron a tomar chocolate caliente

-¿Me vas a contar que está pasando?- Preguntó amablemente Everest, Chase seguía sin hablar por estar hundido en sus pensamientos, estaba recapitulando todo lo que había pasado, seguía sin saber lo suficiente acerca de cómo se desencadenó esto, él estaba triste, pero Everest realmente quería verlo bien, o al menos no tan triste

-Chase... ¿No quieres ir a dormir? ¿Estás cansado?- Preguntó Everest

-Hay veces que me gustaría volver atrás, arreglar cosas, evitar otras, pero sé que no se puede, esto es lo que soy ahora, me guste o no lo aceptaré y seguiré adelante- Eso que salió de Chase sorprendió a Everest, él se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien teniendo en cuenta la situación de polémica global con los aumentos

-Chase...- Dijo Everest recostándose en el fornido cuerpo de Chase -¿No te preocupa que te hagan daño? ¿Como en las noticias?- Preguntó preocupada

-No, pero lo que me preocupa es que alguien salga herido por mi culpa- Dijo Chase - Si la situación se agita mucho me iré hasta que se calme, En ese caso.. ¿Tu vendrías conmigo? - Preguntó Chase

-¿Dices que debemos huir?- Preguntó Everest

-Si la cosa se pone fea me iré, pero a la vez quiero que nuestro vínculo sea lo mejor formado posible- Dijo Chase -Por eso te invito, Tyler me dijo que puede que la situación cambie para bien o para mal muy rápido, no me gustaría perderte por tener que huir- Explicó Chase

-Iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario- Dijo Everest aferrándose a Chase aún más

-Gracias- Dijo Chase lamiéndole la oreja a Everest

-¿Los demás estarán bien?- Preguntó Everest

-La prensa estaba allí, pero hoy mismo no quiero ver las noticias así que solo me iré a dormir, ¿Me acompañas?- Preguntó Chase, la husky asintió y ambos se dirigieron al rincón que Everest había preparado


	11. Ataque

La Husky y el pastor alemán se estaban preparando para darle un fin a este día, en una pequeña habitación que le pertenecía a Everest dentro de la cabaña de Jake, allí había poco más que un saco de dormir lo suficientemente grande para los dos, comida, agua y una televisión vieja con varios DVD y VHS que Everest había preparado mientras Chase estaba con Tyler

-Se que es poco, pero… - Dijo Everest, Chase la interrumpió

-¡Es genial!- Dijo Chase mirando todo lo que había en la caja de VHS

-Oh… si- Dijo Everest sin mostrar mucho interés

-¡Tienes la saga completa de "Perros de las galaxias"!- Dijo Chase emocionado

-Je… tenía otros planes- Dijo Everest

-Oh.. Bueno dímelos- Dijo Chase

Everest sentó a Chase en el saco para dormir, ella se sentó también y siendo un poco bruta acostó del todo a Chase en el saco, luego se alejó un poco de Chase y caminó cual predadora hacia su presa y se acostó lentamente encima de Chase, poniéndolo nervioso y un poco incómodo

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece que haremos?- Preguntó Everest de forma coqueta

Chase estaba tan nervioso que no respondía, sus ojos cambiaron de azul a rosado y su pata aumentada vibraba, Everest beso al nervioso Chase y este se calmó un poco, en ese momento la pata vibró más y se empezó a escuchar una voz que provenía de la misma

-¡Hey!- Dijo Tyler preocupado

Chase contestó, Everest lo entendió pero se enfadó un poco y se bajó de encima de Chase dándole la espalda, Chase suspiró y respondió

-¿Paso algo? Estoy en medio de algo importante- Dijo Chase, en ese momento Everest dejó de darle la espalda a Chase y lo miró

-¿Notaste a tus aumentos haciendo cosas raras?- Preguntó Tyler, que parecía inusualmente alarmado

-Ehh, no, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Chase confundido

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la llamada, lo que pasaba lejos de la montaña era lo que se definiría como infierno en la tierra, algunos aumens estaban siendo obligados a agredir a los no aumens por alguna especie de pirateo desde un lugar desconocido, esto se creía imposible así que los firewalls de los aumentos civiles eran los más vulnerables

Eso incluía los de Chase

-Chase.. Si ves que hacen algo raro, aléjate de todo hasta que se calmen y llámame, tienen un tiempo limitado de vulneración así que esto no debería durar mucho más, aléjate de la ciudad, es un caos- Dijo Tyler, se escucharon unos disparos y la llamada se cortó

Chase empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza y su pata comenzó a hacer lo que se podría decir que era cobrar vida propia

-¡Everest cuidado!- Exclamó Chase al sentir que se desplegaba la cuchilla, la Husky saltó del susto y esto le hizo salvarse de que la cuchilla la abriera en dos

-¡Chase! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Pregunto Everest asustada

-¡No lo sé! ¡Corre!- Exclamó Chase

Everest había cerrado todas las puertas, era parte de lo que hacía en antes de irse s dormir, ella tomó las llaves y con nervios intento abrir la puerta

-¡Everest abajo!- Exclamó Chase prediciendo el siguiente movimiento de su cuchilla

La Husky esquivó por muy poco el cuchillazo, se le cayeron las llaves y ahora tenía que recogerlas

-¡Chase haz que pare!- Exclamó Everest asustada, sus patas le temblaban y le costaba encontrar las llaves

-¡No puedo! – Exclamó Chase intentando sostener su pata aumentada con su pata orgánica

Everest logró abrir la puerta su de un portazo se la cerró a Chase, en eso la cuchilla se retrajo y la pata se imantó a la cerradura de la puerta, Chase aprovechó que su pata estaba quieta para marcar el número de Tyler

-¿Diga?- Preguntó una voz realmente distinta a la de Tyler

-¿Tyler?- Preguntó Chase

-él no puede hablar ahora- Dijo la voz

La ubicación de Chase saltó en un radar y el tipo que tenía le móvil de Tyler hizo un gesto para que dos hombres vayan a buscar al primer animal aumentado

-Tu amigo quiso parar nuestros planes y lo pagó caro, suerte huyendo, cachorrito- Dijo la voz cortando la llamada

-Tyler..- Pensó Chase preocupado, su pata abrió la puerta, pero para el alivio de Chase Everest se había ido de allí

O se la habían llevado, dos tipos la tenían retenida frente a la cabaña, esperando a que Chase salga y amenazar con matarla si Chase no se entregaba

Un hombre moribundo se arrastraba a agarrar su pistola que había caído al suelo cuando recibió dos disparos en la espalda, el otro tipo estaba manejando el pirateo desde un portátil así que estaba distraído, esta distracción hizo que el que manejaba el portátil recibiera un disparo en la cabeza que lo mató al instante y acabó el pirateo, esto incluía el de Chase

Pero se había derramado mucha sangre esa noche, inocentes, aumens, policías, todo quien haya estado en la calle en el momento del pirateo, había un rastro de cuerpos en las calles, y los disparos seguían, pero Chase tenia que encontrar a Everest rápido

-¡Buenas cachorrito!- Dijo un maleante con Everest con un cuchillo a la garganta, la Husky había quedado inconsciente y tenía una marca de golpe en la cara

-Suéltala!- Exclamó Chase desplegando la cuchilla de su aumento y preparándose para pelear

-Siempre estoy de humor para luchar- Dijo el maleante corriendo hacia Chase

El maleante estaba por saltar sobre Chase cuando recibió un disparo de fusil de caza en el costado derecho del cuerpo, la potencia del arma hizo que el maleante cayera muerto al suelo y sea empujado fuera de su trayectoria por la fuerza del impacto y manchara de sangre la cara de Chase

-¡Chase! ¿¡Estás bien?!- Preguntó Jake, que tenía un rifle bastante grande en su posesión

-¡Everest!- Exclamó Chase al ver que la Husky estaba tendida en el suelo si consciencia alguna

-¡Buscaré el botiquín!- Exclamó Jake entrando a la cabaña

-Everest, por favor, despierta- Pidió Chase

Everest estaba viva pero inconsciente, Jake no encontraba el botiquín y esto se les hacía largo

-Everest, Eve, - Llamaba Chase, nada hacía que ella despertara

La Husky dio señal de vida al abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver la cara húmeda de lágrimas y sangre de maleante de Chase, ella sonrió y dijo

-Solo estaba descansando la vista- Susurró Everest llevando la cara de Chase hacia ella, besándolo y cerrando sus ojos otra vez

-¡Encontré el boti- Jake había encontrado el botiquín, y además vio a la Husky que el trataba y quería como hija besándose y acariciándose con un cachorro aumentado bajo la lluvia


	12. Secuelas

Chase, Everest y Jake habían entrado a la cabaña, Jake volvía de hacer las compras cuando todo el caos empezó, el había visto todo lo que pasó en la calle desde el supermercado y dejó las compras y se fue corriendo a ver si Everest estaba bien, llegando a punto para salvar a Chase, ahora Chase le revisaba la herida superficial a Everest y Jake encendió la televisión para ver si ya se estaba cubriendo la noticia del baño de sangre

-Chase.. Estoy bien.. No te preocupes – Dijo Everest mientras Chase le pasaba el instrumental para limpiar la herida

-No, no lo estás – Dijo Chase preocupado –Te golpearon, deja que termine de revisarte- Pidió Chase mientras seguía pasándole el instrumental

-¡Chase! ¡Mira esto! – Dijo Jake preocupado al ver la noticia que estaban pasando

-Luego de todos los sucesos de esta noche, las autoridades están evaluando medidas para toques de queda y restricciones para todos los ciudadanos aumentados en el país, aunque se confirmó la calma, se le recomienda a todos los ciudadanos que permanezcan en la seguridad de sus casas y que si ven problemas avisen al pacificador más cercano- Advirtió la reportera del canal de noticias

-Chase... eso es gravísimo- Dijo Everest preocupada por lo que había escuchado -¿Que haremos?- Preguntó Everest, mirando a Chase preocupada

De la nada, todo se complicaba para Chase, toques de queda, restricciones, posible desprecio social, él no se sentía en condiciones para tomar una decisión ya, las leyes tardan un tiempo en aprobarse, así que el usaría ese tiempo para pensar en qué hacer cuando todo se complique , Chase no quería involucrar a Everest pero el si la amaba y no quería dejarla atrás si realmente quería decidir algo, pero ella tenía a Jake y Chase no sabía cómo preguntárselo a Everest

-Jake... ¿Puedes dejarnos a Everest y a mí a solas un momento?- Preguntó Chase preocupado por la situación

Jake asintió y se fue a hacer algo, dejando a Everest y a Chase a solas en aquel comedor que había en la cabaña

-Eve... Quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante, y quiero que lo medites por esto días, ¿Si? No es decisión fácil y realmente quiero que tomes tu decisión de forma correcta- Dijo Chase, Everest lo miró extrañada pero dispuesta a escuchar lo que Chase quería proponer

-Chase... Claro que te escucho..- Dijo Everest

-Bueno... si todo se complica y no podemos seguir viviendo tranquilos en la ciudad ¿Te irías conmigo? nos iríamos muy lejos en caso de que suceda.. por eso quiero que te lo pienses bien- Dijo Chase acariciando la cabeza de Everest

-¿Quieres que...huyamos? - Preguntó Everest preocupada y asustada

-Algo así... mira, si te quieres quedar, lo entiendo, pero es algo que deberé hacer para sacarlos de peligro a ti y al equipo.. pero por favor, piénsalo-Pidió Chase mirando a Everest a sus ojos, luego la besó, pensando el todo lo que podría pasar en los próximos días

Se continuaron besando, preocupados pero desahogándose con pasión de las penas recientes y todo lo que había pasado, demostrando que su amor era verdadero e irrompible, indomable, inextinguible

Pero las cosas en el cuartel estaban completamente distintas, el caos, por suerte, no había tocado el cuartel pero se vivía la misma tensión que en el resto e la ciudad, habían recibido muchísimas llamadas de auxilio de parte de mucha gente, pero no habían acudido por su propia seguridad, intentaban contactar con Chase pero este no respondía, muchos se imaginaban lo peor y otros pensaban en que a lo mejor no contestaba por que estaba ocupado, guardando la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera bien

Skye estaba llorando, aterrada por lo que le podía haber pasado a Chase, pensado en que podría estar pasándola mal o que le podría haber pasado, sin querer aceptarlo, aterrada, llamó a Ryder para que le ayudara a calmarse pero los demás también necesitaban ayuda

-Skye… él estará bien… sabes que Chase es un cachorro fuerte, seguro que no le hizo nada malo a nadie- Dijo Ryder intentando calmar a Skye

-¿Seguro que está bien?.. No nos contesta y no podemos ir a la montaña- Dijo Skye, llorosa y quebrada por todo esto que estaba pasando

-Skye.. Es tarde, deberías dormir, te va a hacer mal preocuparte mucho- Aconsejó Ryder, luego recibió una llamada de parte de la alcaldesa

-¡Ryder! ¿¡Están bien!? – Preguntó la alcaldesa preocupada por todo lo que había pasado, pero la llamada tenia otro motivo mucho mas importante

-Lo estamos- Dijo Ryder, firme pero a la vez preocupado- La noto preocupada, ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó el chico

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo la alcaldesa, ahora seria y firme

-Claro, cuando usted quiera- Dijo Ryder con tono respetuoso

-Estoy yendo hacia allí, esto es muy importante – Dijo la alcaldesa cortando la llamada

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Skye preocupada

-La alcaldesa, dice que está en camino y que es importante – Dijo Ryder, un poco preocupado

Chase y Everest dormían en la parte de la cabaña que Everest había preparado, se habían abrazado, preocupados por lo que podría pasar en estos días, Everest estaba aferrada a Chase con tal fuerza que él no podía moverse, preocupada por la posibilidad de que le pasara algo a quien ella mas amaba en este mundo, Chase estaba intentando comunicarse con sus amigos en el cuartel pero su comunicador no funcionaba, asi que solo se preocupó por dormir y esperar a ver que pasaba al día siguiente, esperando que todo saliera bien, sabiendo que no sería así

En el cuartel, la mayoría intentaba dormir, pero era imposible, algunos, como Zuma y Rocky, se habían intentado escapar para ir a ver las montañas e intentar contactar con Chase o Everest, pero Ryder evitó que ambos salieran para evitar que les pasara algo, ahora la alcaldesa había llegado y hablaba con Ryder de algo que cambiaría mucho al equipo

-Ryder…. – Dijo la alcaldesa preocupada -Sabes que hago todo lo posible para que las cosas salgan bien, pero esto es asunto a nivel global, todo el mundo esta preocupado por el pirateo, y todavía no tenemos noticias de Chase- Dijo la alcaldesa preocupada

-Alcaldesa… ¿Qué quiere decir con todo esto? – Preguntó Ryder preocupado

-A lo que voy es que…. Se firmó una ley temporal que prohíbe a todo aumentado ocupar cargos en empleos públicos o servicios de seguridad o rescate- Dijo la alcaldesa

-Entonces dices que…. – Ryder fue interrumpido por la alcaldesa

-Si, Ryder… Chase no podrá seguir en el equipo – Dijo la alcaldesa, preocupada pero firme por la situación – Todos lo van a extrañar, pero esto no puedo arreglarlo

-Pero el no hizo nada…¡Debe haber una forma! – Dijo Ryder preocupado

-Ryder… hice lo que pude… pero puedo ayudarles a conseguir un reemplazo – Dijo la alcaldesa, Ryder solo se sujetó la cabeza, intentando no quebrarse por la situación, ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿Qué harían? Si Chase todo sería distinto, ¿Pero como se lo dirían a Chase? Seguro que no se lo tomaría bien

Asi paso la noche, Ryder no durmió por la tensión, el estrés, los nervios, los demás también habían pasado mal la noche, sobretodo Skye, que no pudo pegar los ojos por los nervios, casi escapa en helicóptero a la montaña para comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero algo la detuvo, en caso de que Chase hubiera muerto no toleraría la imagen, asi que se detuvo, el sol mañanero dio señal de cierta esperanza y de un nuevo día

-Chase… despierta – Pidió Everest -Por favor… arriba- Dijo la Husky levantando al dormido Chase, que abrió sus ojos al notar que lo movían

-¿Eh? Everest? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Chase confundido

-Llamaron del cuartel, parece que pasó algo y quieren que vayas – Dijo La Husky preocupada y subiendo a Chase al quitanieves, ambos partieron de forma rápida al cuartel

-¡Ryder! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Chase intentando llamar a Ryder, recibiendo al principio una interferencia y luego una respuesta

-¿Chase? – Preguntó Ryder -¿¡Estás bien?! – Preguntó Ryder preocupado

-Si.. Solo un poco cansado, Everest y yo estamos yendo hacia allí – Dijo el pastor viendo el cuartel a la distancia , la calle estaba vacía, nadie había tenido valor para salir, se olía todavía la pólvora de los disparos e incluso sangre derramada la noche anterior, habían muchos vehículos abandonados en la calle, señal de lo repentino que fue todo, unos policías golpeaban a un aumen que se había escapado del caos, caso aislado pero que demostraba que las cosas estaban por cambiar, y que sería pronto

-Chase… no hay apuro, pero debemos hablar – Dijo Ryder más calmado

-¿Pasó algo? Te escucho preocupado – Dijo Chase

-Si… Chase, hablémoslo en persona, ¿Si? – Pidió Ryder

-Bien- Dijo Chase

-Pasó algo? – Preguntó Everest

-Parece triste, no se porque- Dijo Chase

-Bueno.. Lo de ayer no debió haber sido fácil de ver- Dijo Everest – Oye… estuve pensando eso de ayer… me parece que estás exagerando, pero si eso te ayuda o te hace feliz… con todo gusto iré contigo

-¿Lo pensaste bien? – Preguntó Chase – Sería un viaje de no retorno- Destacó el pastor

-Si… estaré contigo, pase lo que pase-


	13. Una carretera a seguir

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez... ¿Estás segura de que me acompañarías si me tuviera que ir?- Preguntó Chase preocupado por la decisión de la Husky al elegir acompañar a Chase en un viaje sin rumbo por seguridad

-Sí, Chase- Confirmó Everest, luego bostezó por lo poco que había dormido anoche -Iré contigo a donde sea- Dijo Everest, abrazando a Chase

El resto del trayecto permaneció silencioso, Chase estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Everest al acompañarlo y la Husky estaba nerviosa, aunque muy en el fondo, esto de tener que huir de la ciudad era algo drástico, pero la posibilidad de que ambos sufrieran algún daño de parte de la presión social u otra cosa era muy grande, además, ella realmente amaba a Chase, y no se iba a permitir perderlo , de ninguna manera

-AGH!- Exclamó Chase, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza de forma repentina, apenas logró maniobrar para no chocar y poder orillarse a un costado del camino

-¿Estás bien?!- Exclamó Everest preocupada y alarmada por la repentina acción de Chase, el pastor respiró de forma agitada por un rato hasta que logró calmarse y recuperarse

-Si... solo es que... creo que tuve una visión- Dijo Chase, preocupado por lo que creyó ver

-¿Qué? ¿Una visión?- Preguntó Everest confundida pero más calmada al saber que Chase estaba bien

-Si... estaba en la montaña y me caía... ¡AY!- Dijo Chase, sintiendo otra jaqueca y terminando su visión - Eve... ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?- Preguntó Chase, preocupado por lo que le dijo su visión acerca de la Husky y el pasado reciente en la montaña

Everest se puso nerviosa, ella sabía bien lo que había pasado en la montaña ese día, pero no se lo había contado a Chase por miedo a perderlo, pero a su vez si su amado pastor alemán se enteraba de parte de otra persona o animal de lo que había pasado en aquella nevada, su relación correría peligro, así que la Husky pensó en que confesarlo sería la mejor opción, pero antes debía asegurarse de algo

-Chase... ¿Estás calmado?- Preguntó Everest, preocupada por el resultado que podría tener la confesión, pero a su vez sabía que esta era su única opción si es que quería mantener su relación en pie y saludable, Chase la miró confundido, sin saber porque la Husky preguntaba esto

-Ehhhh, si, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Preguntó Chase, parando el vehículo en la entrada del cuartel

-Antes de entrar... quiero que sepas algo- Dijo Everest, ya con su voz quebrada y sus ojos llorosos, ella abrazó a Chase, pensando que este abrazo sería el último que le podría dar, Chase solo correspondió el abrazo sin pensar lo que le pasaba a Everest -Chase... fui yo... fue mi culpa...- Dijo Everest, sin poder continuar hablando, ya que la carga emocional era muy pesada, pero no podía quitársela de encima, además el resto del equipo vio el vehículo de Chase y fueron a reencontrase con su compañero y amigo luego de la fatídica noche anterior

-¡Chase! ¡Volviste!- Dijo Marshall a lo lejos, emocionado por volver a ver a su mejor amigo sano y salvo, el dálmata se tropezó con una rama y cayó frente al quitanieves de Everest, Chase y Everest bajaron a ver si Marshall estaba bien, pero ambos pastor alemán y Husky estaban muy hundidos en pensamientos como para preocuparse mucho, el dálmata se levantó y los vio a ambos llorosos, pensando que podría haberles pasado a sus dos compañeros, el dálmata se decidió a preguntar

-Estoy bien...- Dijo Marshall quitándose unas hojas que tenía encima, producto de la caída, luego se estiró y preguntó -¿Pasó algo? Parece que ustedes dos no durmieron mucho anoche- Dijo Marshall, un poco por el aspecto de fatiga y angustia de los dos cachorros

-Tuvimos una noche complicada- Dijo Chase, mirando a Everest, que solo intentaba contener sus lágrimas, a pesar de que era muy difícil

-Bueno... A veces pasa... ¿Chase, a también te afectó? - Preguntó Marshall, preocupado por el estado de su amigo

-¿Lo de anoche? - Preguntó Chase al ver que los demás ya iban a recibirlo, Marshall asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, con un poco de preocupación por lo que podría llegar a escuchar de Chase -Si... Pero quédate tranquilo... No lastimé a nadie- Dijo Chase, volviendo a mirar a Everest, que seguía luchando contra su llanto, por ahora ganando la batalla

-Qué alivio- Suspiró Marshall al escuchar las buenas noticias -Dicen que fue un caos... me pregunto cómo estará la ciudad- Dijo Marshall, ahora preocupado por los habitantes de su ciudad

-Está hecha un desastre- Dijo Chase recordando todo lo que vio durante el trayecto de la montaña hacia el cuartel -Créeme, tienen suerte de que no los hayan llamado... todavía estaban limpiando los cuerpos- Dijo Chase, un poco asustado de lo que vio, Marshall se estremeció al escuchar esto

-Dios... no entiendo como toleras ver eso - Dijo Marshall, con cierta admiración y asombro por la capacidad del pastor de ver esas cosas sin que le afecten mucho

-No lo sé- Dijo Chase, siendo interrumpido por Rocky, Zuma y Rubble, que aparecieron a saludar a su amigo

-¡Chase!- Saludó Rocky acercándose de forma alegre a Chase, ambos chocaron sus patas y algo en la pata aumentada de Chase sonó

-Sujeto analizado- Dijo una voz computarizada femenina proveniente de la pata de Chase - Mestizo, proveniente de una cadena de razas larga y de ADN paterno variado, posible patología no diagnosticada- Dijo la voz, apagándose al terminar su frase

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntó Zuma acercándose a los dos cachorros confundidos por la repentina voz

-Ni idea- Dijo Chase mirando su pata

-Raaaaro- Dijo Rubble, también uniéndose a la conversación

Pero mientras estos cachorros estaban charlando, una Cockapoo lloraba dentro del cuartel, con Ryder intentando consolarla, Skye había escuchado la conversación de la alcaldesa y Ryder, y no soportó la idea de perder a Chase completamente, la Cockapoo ya había perdido la posibilidad de hacerlo su novio, y ahora también perdía su amistad, la pobre Cockapoo estaba destrozada, a tal punto que quería que la echaran a ella también del equipo, pensando que esto alivianaría su dolor, pero Ryder no podía arriesgarse a perder más cachorros en el equipo, así que se lo negó e intentaba hacer que Skye entendiera que la falta de Chase sería por el bien del pastor alemán y del equipo

-Skye... por favor, sabes que no se podrá quedar... hice todo lo posible pero ya sabes cómo es cuando la alcaldesa pide algo importante- Dijo Ryder, también angustiado por la pérdida, pero sabiendo que no se podía hacer nada, Skye solo se pegó a él y usó el brazo de Ryder para secarse las lágrimas, pero eso no solucionó nada y la Cockapoo siguió llorando, y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto

-¡Ryder! ¡Ryder!- Llamó Marshall alegremente entrando al cuartel

-Marshall... ¿Puedes dejarnos un rato a solas? - Pidió Ryder, pero el dálmata no se fue

-¡Chase y Everest volvieron!- Dijo Marshall aún más alegre, en eso Ryder miró hacia fuera y vio la junta de cachorros que estaba por entrar al cuartel, Skye también vio esto y se soltó de Ryder, al no creer lo que veía corrió hasta Chase, topándose con Everest y tropezando con la Husky

-Ay.. más cuidado Skye- Dijo Everest, luego se rió un poco y ayudó a Skye a levantarse

-Si supieras todo lo que me quitaste- Pensó Skye, mirando enfadada a la Husky, Everest no se percató y solo volvió junto a los demás al terminar de ayudar a Skye

-¿Entonces ustedes dos son novios?- Dijo Rocky, mirando a Chase y a Everest, que parecían muchísimo más cercanos que antes del accidente

-Sí, lo somos- Dijo Chase, alegre y abrazando a Everest, la Husky correspondió recostándose en el cuerpo de Chase, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

Skye vio esto y solo se dio media vuelta y cerró sus ojos, intentando olvidar lo que había visto, luego se dirigió debajo de la copa de un árbol, tapándose las orejas, intentando olvidar la seguridad y felicidad de Chase al confirmar su noviazgo, todo lo que ella deseaba en este momento era estar en el lugar de Everest, pero sabía que eso era imposible, que tardó mucho en tomar el corazón de Chase y ahora veía y escuchaba las consecuencias de la tardanza

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó una voz acercándose a Skye

-¿Q-quien eres?- Preguntó Skye al ver a un chico rubio, herido pero de una pieza y caminando, acercarse a ella de forma amistosa pero a su vez apresurada

-Me llamo Tyler... ¿Tú eres Skye, de casualidad?- Preguntó Tyler sentándose en el césped junto a Skye

-S-si- Dijo Skye nerviosa -¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó la Cockapoo llorosa

-Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas, buscaba a Chase y pensé que lo encontraría por aquí- Dijo Tyler mirando al cuartel

-Está entro- Dijo Skye cortante pero respetuosa

-Gracias chica, créeme, hay muchos peces en el océano- Dijo Tyler dándole dos leves toques de ánimo a Skye, luego se dirigió al cuartel y al llegar a la puerta silbó de forma fuerte para llamar la atención de Chase, todos voltearon a ver a aquel extraño, que estaba notablemente herido pero aún caminaba

-¡oye chico!- Llamó Tyler mirando a Chase -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un botiquín? El dolor me está matando, y puede que literalmente- Bromeó Tyler, mirando los alrededores del cuartel

-¡Tyler!- Exclamó Chase alegremente al ver que su amigo y mentor estaba a salvo y justo allí, en el cuartel -¿Estás herido?- Preguntó Chase preocupado, Marshall escuchó esto y preparó un botiquín, luego se acercó a Tyler

-¿Quién es Tyler?- Dijo Ryder, bajando apresurado por el tubo que conecta la planta superior del cuartel con la inferior del mismo, allí vio como todos rodeaban a aquel hombre mientras Marshall lo trataba

-No lo sé, a lo mejor es el carnicero... ni idea, chico- Dijo Tyler, rascándose la poca barba que tenía, Ryder lo miró y al instante reconoció al hombre que le había salvado la vida a Chase

-Tú... Eres tú, el tipo del hospital- Dijo Ryder agradecido -Muchas gracias por los aumentos... no sé qué habríamos hecho sin Chase- Dijo Ryder, volviendo a agradecer

-No es nada- Dijo Tyler -Gracias a ustedes por remendarme.. no es que pueda ir a un hospital- Dijo Tyler un poco preocupado pero agradecido

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Chase preocupado

-¿Es que nadie mira televisión? ¡Eh, Bulldog, enciende la pantalla gigante esa de ahí!, ¿Te parece- Llamó Tyler, Rubble hizo caso y encendió la televisión, donde había una cadena nacional con respecto a la catástrofe de la noche anterior

-... Y por eso, TODOS los individuos aumentados serán removidos de los cargos públicos, se crearán estaciones de transporte, hospitales y escuelas exclusivas para aumentados, también se establecerá un toque de queda para estos individuos, todo esto es para garantizar la seguridad del resto de la población del país- Dijo un tipo muy bien vestido, siendo bastante serio y firme en lo que decía

-Dios...- Pensó Chase preocupado

-Y por eso no le dejas el país a un tipo que no se sabe poner la corbata- Bromeó Tyler, mirando la corbata mal colocada del presidente del país al dar el anuncio en televisión

-De.. eso te iba a hablar Chase- Dijo Ryder acercándose a Chase, preocupado por el estado de tristeza repentino del pastor alemán

-No digas nada- Pidió Chase, cortante y enfadado, aún sabiendo que esto no era culpa de Ryder

-Vamos... Chase.. lo siento, nadie quiere que esto suceda... pero no tenemos otra opción- Dijo Ryder, todos miraron a Ryder, preocupados incluso cuando ya sabían de antemano que esto sucedería

-Entonces... ¿Me tengo que ir?- Dijo Chase, lloroso pero con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, que lo abrazaron e intentaron consolar

Luego de un rato de consolaciones y penas, el atardecer invadía el cielo y nadie sabía a dónde mandar a Chase, él y Everest estarían a la deriva por mucho tiempo si no se conseguía un lugar

-¿Adonde iremos?- Preguntó Everest mirando al destrozado Chase

-No lo sé- Dijo Chase preocupado y cansado

-Yo si lo sé- Dijo Tyler, recordando un lugar a donde podrían ir Chase y Everest

-¿Donde? - Preguntó Ryder, preocupado por lo que podría decir Tyler

-Conozco un lugar... lo llaman ''La Colonia''- Dijo Tyler, buscando un folleto en su abrigo

Ryder se acercó a Chase y le dio una tarjeta con un número, luego lo abrazó de forma fuerte, teniendo en cuenta de que este podría ser el último abrazo de ambos, luego los demás se acercaron y unieron al abrazo, reviviendo los buenos momentos, intentando amortiguar el dolor que les caería al ver a Chase partir, luego de un muy largo rato, Chase y Everest había preparado todo lo poco que podían llevar a aquel lugar, un mapa, sus mochilas con víveres y cosas personales, sacos de dormir y sus corazones armados con valor y esperanza, se dirigieron sin sus vehículos a la carretera interestatal, mirando al frente, sabiendo que dejaban todo atrás, para tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Chase mirando a Everest, ella seguía nerviosa pero le tomó la pata a Chase y sonrió

-Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase- Dijo la Husky tomando de la pata a Chase, ambos se besaron y al separarse del prolongado beso, miraron al frente

-Y bueno... allá vamos- Dijo Chase, sintiendo el anochecer

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, dando los primeros pasos hacia una nueva vida, hacia un nuevo hogar donde sentirse a salvo, dejándolo todo atrás y teniendo la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo frente

Pero lo más importante, se tenían el uno al otro, y eso será lo que los mantendrá por todo lo que deberán recorren... lo que los mantendrá por esta carretera de vida

 **Y... Se acabó...**

 **Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a todos aquellos que comentaron este fic, y también agradecer a todos los que emplearon parte de su tiempo en darle una oportunidad y motivarme a llegar hasta aquí, fue un honor y un placer haber compartido este trayecto con ustedes, espero que les haya gustado...**

 **Y no, las aventuras de este cachorro aumentado no se acaban aquí**


	14. No importa cuanto debamos correr (Final)

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Everest y nuestro cachorro aumentado, Chase, habían abandonado la casi seguridad del cuartel, en búsqueda de unos muros que pudieran garantizarles la seguridad que querían, pero no sabían dónde ir, y no tenían forma de preguntar, los aumentados eran algo muy mal visto en la sociedad, así que todos evitaban a Chase, salvo Everest, que lo acompañaba ahora y lo acompañaría hasta el final

Hablando de ellos, estos dos enamorados vivían como nómadas, sin poder quedarse en un solo lugar sin que los echaran o los persiguieran, se las venían arreglando muy bien, siempre logrando salvarse de cualquier peligro que se les pusiera enfrente, y así pensaban que vivirían, teniendo en cuenta como van las cosas, era poco probable que pudieran vivir en paz

Everest dormía mientras Chase vigilaba, se habían propuesto turnarse las guardias pero Chase siempre hacía turno completo, cosa que ya lo estaba agotando y hartando, pero él sabía que Everest dormía mucho, y él no lo iba a quitar ese poco que les quedaba de su hogar, Chase recordaba todo, los rescates, al equipo, sus amigos y conocidos, todo lo que había tenido y las bonitas memorias ahora eran solo imágenes de algo que ahora creía imposibles

Y Chase aprovechaba este momento para llorar, nunca le había pasado nada así de malo, en cuestión de poco tiempo perdió parte de su cuerpo, a sus amigos, a su pasión y a su ciudad que tanto quería, todo por culpa de un trágico atentado cibernético a todos los aumentados, el cual casi de cobra su vida y la de su amada, pero aún así se llevó otras cuantas

Además, este era el único momento en el que Chase podía desahogarse, llorando o incluso haciéndose daño físico, ya sea con cortes o golpes a sí mismo, todo esto le hacía muy mal, la horrenda sensación de haber sido feliz y que en cuestión de días todo se vaya al garete por culpa de unos loquitos

Y todo esto sigue, Everest, la actual amada de Chase, era la mayor preocupación del pastor alemán, ella había accedido a seguirlo en su viaje en busca de seguridad y paz, pero Chase no quería poner en riesgo a Everest, ni tampoco alarmarla, así que ella solo sabía lo necesario de la situación actual, y tampoco sabía de las auto lesiones de Chase, todo gracias a un ya casi gastado spray de primeros auxilios que parecía hacer maravillas

Y el sufrimiento seguía, sin nada más que amor para sostenerse juntos y sanos, Chase y Everest no tendrían más opción que dejar de lado su educación y sus principios para poder alimentarse, os implemente seguir vivos...

Chase había robado unos panes y carne recién horneados que habían en la ventana de una anciana, estaban allí para enfriarse, esto puede sonarte ridículo pero para alguien como Chase, esto es devastador para el orgullo y el corazón, pero había que comer, y además ambos Husky y pastor alemán son razas de perros grandes, así que por tanto comen más para estar en forma, que era algo totalmente necesario para la vida que llevaban

Chase ya se había vuelto a golpear, culpándose de todo lo que pasó, queriendo dejar de sufrir, deseando volver a su vida anterior y la felicidad de la misma, Chase se seguí golpeando, sufriendo muchísimo, per a su vez esto le ayudaba... se había vuelto una necesidad

-Es mi culpa.. es mi culpa... todo esto es mi culpa- Lloraba Chase, mientras se hacía daño golpeándose el pecho de forma repetida, pero un movimiento y olor cercano lo detuvo de seguir

-Hola...- Susurró una voz femenina y familiar, acercándose a su amado

-¿Everest?- Preguntó Chase volteando a ver qué había pasado

Everest solo se acercó y se recostó en el fornido cuerpo de Chase, acomodándose para acompañar a su pareja en la guardia, recordando épocas en las que estos gestos eran algo inalcanzable para ello dos, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era aprovechar para amarse y darse todo el apoyo y cariño posibles

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó Everest, pasando con miedo su pata por el pecho de Chase

-Claro..- Dijo Chase

-¿Te estabas golpeando?- Preguntó Everest, aterrada por lo que había tocado en el pecho de Chase, mirando como su pata tenía la sangre de su amado en ella

-Everest... no te preocupes- Pidió Chase, pero Everest solo se preocupó más

-Pero... Mírate... estás... ¡Chase deja de lastimarte así!- Pidió Everest, suplicándole a su pareja que dejara de lastimarse luego de haber terminado de ver que había hecho su amado, que ahora tenía una expresión de remordimiento y culpa enormes -Si.. necesitas golpear algo... no quiero sonar desubicada.. pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que me golpeen- Dijo Everest, recordando el ártico y su pasado antes de los paw patrol, llorosa y asustada, pero Chase solo la abrazó y luego la besó

-Te amo... y te necesito conmigo... no te lastimaré, eso me destrozaría- Susurró Chase, intentando calmar a su asustada pareja

-Yo también... también te necesito... es que los recuerdos son muy fuertes- Dijo Everest, ya con su voz quebrada, Chase solo la acarició... caricia que siempre lograba calmarla, y ahora no era excepción

-Todo estará bien, nos tenemos el uno al otro... por más que debamos correr... sé que estarás conmigo.. y yo siempre estaré para ti... pase lo que pase - Dijo Chase, aliviándole la noche a la Husky y devolviéndole la poca calma que se podía tener en una situación así, ambos se besaron bajo esa luna llena pedía ser aullada, cosa que esta pareja nómada no pudo evitar, aullando para desahogarse, para expresarse y para acompañarse y apoyarse, desde ahora y para siempre...

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, así termina este fic... fue un placer haberlos acompañado y entretenido en esta escalada que todavía está lejos de terminar, disculpen si fue corto, esto es más que nada para dejar un puente para la secuela, que algún día tendré pronta**_

 _ **Los quiero... :'3**_

 _ **Y no tengo mucho más que decir... así que los invito a leer el resto de mis obras y me despido hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Adiós**_


End file.
